SPD: Second Generation
by The Lost Mystic Ranger
Summary: Fifty years after B-Squad and the SPD defeated the Troobian Empire the same Troobian Empire led by the escapee Emperor Grumm. Crystal Landers, the granddaughter of Jack Landers, is a troublesome teen joins that the SPD after being found by the grandchildren of her grandfather's ex-team mates. Will they all stop the Troobians? Or will evil reign over us all?
1. Begining

SPD 1

Characters: (New Rangers)

Crystal Landers. Katherine Carson. Oliver Tate. Harry Drew. Danny Delgado. Personality and traits will be revealed with in the story at the beginning of each chapter.

* * *

Crystal Landers:

Colour: Once trained: Red

Appearance: tanned skin, dark hair, brown eyes and dark freckles.

Age: 15/16

Personality: protective, smart, kind (Once you get to know her) and brave.

Warning: This character has minor anger problems and is prone to being cold and plain horrible to others. Her ability is to phase through things.

* * *

_Crystals POV_

I sighed as I sat on the bench outside the cemetery. I had been to put some flowers I 'borrowed' on my parents and grandparents graves. Eleven years ago Mum and Dad died in a car crash and five years since my grandparents died of natural causes. I was living on the streets since age ten and frankly finding it hard.

"Hey! It's the kid who stole my lilies!" My head shot up as I heard the shout then saw the dude I 'borrowed' the flowers from. He looked like an angry bull. I got up and ran the opposite direction to the dude and turned down into a dead end. I smirked over my shoulder and phased through the wall then started running only to crash into something hard and human-like. I fell backwards as I snapped.

"Hey, watch where you're going buddy!" I wasn't hurt but when I looked at who I had run into I felt like crying. I had crashed into a big blue dog. He looked at me coldly and growled slightly before walking away I patted my head feeling the wind tussle my hair and found that my hat had fallen off. I looked round and found a robotic dog holding it. I stared at it for a minute confused and surprised to see it sitting and wagging its robotic tail as if it was a real dog. Then it stood and shuffled forward holding out my hat. I took it gently and saw its tag.

"R.I.C...? Ric." I muttered putting my hat back on and it barked slightly then another bark sounded.

"RIC! Come!" I jumped slightly and guessed the small, white robot dog belonged to the big blue dog. The white dog left after giving me a small sniff and a big lick on my cheek making me laugh slightly. I smiled after him and got up. _Strange robot. _I thought brushing myself down then I started to walk to Newtech City Park, the place I would be sleeping in tonight.

"Hey watch out!" A voice called then I felt someone fall straight through me.I looked at the body that would of knocked me over and found a scared looking boy 'bout ten years old staring at me.

"What?" I asked him coldly and he started to scramble away from me.

"Stay away from me! Freak!" He shouted and I clenched my hands into fists. I took a step towards him to intimidate him and he ran of screaming like a little girl. I didn't want to scare people off from being friends with me but it hurts when they call me a freak and wierdo and I just got so angry that I just scared them away. I sighed and continued on my way to the park get called 'freak' and 'wierdo' by many more people who had seen what had happened. Then a group of boys came over to me and asked.

"Where do you think you're going, freak?" I ignored them and phased through them but the leader pulled me back by my hair. I gasped in pain and tried to phase but I couldn't concentrate.

"I asked you a question girly, now answer it." The leader hissed and I kicked him in the shin hard. He let go of my hair and I phased through them and ran full pelt to the park which was about to close. I ran deep into the park and tried to find somewhere to sleep. I was ready to just drop in the middle of the park but I continued to walk tiredly until I find a tree with branches low enough for me to climb. I smiled tiredly as I laid on a strong enough branch and close my eyes. In the morning I would make sure to go back to the cemetery and the soup kitchens...

**The Next Day:**

I sighed waking up and feeling my stomach rumble. Another day started with soup for breakfast. I got out of the tree and went to the soup kitchen closest to the park. It was surprisingly empty with only the workers there.

"Morning sweetie." A blonde woman, in her late twenties I guessed, greeted me with a warm smile. I gave her a small, hopefully, brave smile. She looked round and only found us in the room. She gave me a bowl of chicken soup, a bread roll and a small bag of food. I looked at her and she winked with a smile.

"I can't take this." I whispered to her but she shook her head and whispered leaning close to me.

"You need it more than we do." I stared at her opened mouthed for a minute before stuttering a quiet thank you and leaving. With the amount of food in the bag, it was too much for me to eat by myself so I went to an alley where I knew people who were starving. I shared my food with them, stories with them and smiles with them. They told me of the SPD, Space Patrol Delta, and it rang a dead hallow bell in the back of my head.

"Who are they?" I asked and the alien I was sitting next to shifted slightly.

"Inter-galactic police. Role models to many kids, human and alien alike." I smiled slightly and nodded. Then people further up the alley started running in our direction shouting about the SPD coming our way and for everyone to run. Everyone but me did. A group of four kids, three boys and one girl about my age, came up to me and looked me over as I glared at them while I ate.

"You are Crystal Landers?" The girl asked and I nodded chewing a piece of bread thoroughly as I surveyed each other them. The girl was fairly pretty, the boys quite good looking. They shared looks then held out a badge with the SPD symbol on it.

"We have been assigned to take you to SPD headquarters to await trail for a string of robberies." The tallest boy said with a serious face that almost looked like he was scowling at me. I stood up and square up to him.

"You'll have to catch me first." Then I phased through fourteen trash cans as I ran away from them then I ran into some hard, invisible and painful. I bounced off it and into a trash can.

"Ow..." I groaned and rubbed the back of my head. Various other parts of my body hurt but my head was the only part I could reach. The blurred face of the girl appeared over mine and asked.

"Are you alright?" I nodded then got out the trash stumbling slightly then faced them.

"Plan b." I said and raised my fists. The girl and one of the boys put up their hands saying they weren't going to fight. But the two remaining boys took the first attack. They aimed kicks at my head and stomach. I phased and punched the scowling boy in the face while I kicked the other in the gut then ran for it.

"The Commander's going to eat us if we don't bring her back." A voice hissed behind me as I ran as fast as I could away from them. I turned a corner while looking over my shoulder and collided with a painful gang of robots. I looked at them and froze. The gang of kids behind me found me and froze with me.

"Ollie!" The boy who scowled at me stepped forward and cast a forcefield to protect us as the robots shot lasers at us. The girl grabbed my arm and dragged me away with her friends who were picking me up because the forcefield was braking down quickly.

"Get back to base!" The boy who would scowl at me ordered and somehow they managed to take me to this building that had the head of a dog on top of it.

"Cadets! What are you doing out of base?!" An orange orang-utan barked at the group and the person who was carrying me dropped me unceremoniously on the ground to do a silly elbow salute to the monkey.

"W-we-"

"They were on a mission for me Sergeant." The big blue dog from yesterday appeared and the group did the same elbow salute to him. I got up and folded my arms annoyed and in a bad mood.

"Who's this?" The orang-utan asked. I glared at him and set my jaw.

"I'm surprised you don't recognise her." The big blue dog said then took me roughly by the arm and told the 'cadets' to follow us into the building. I must of done something really bad to get dragged there and I would find out what very shortly...


	2. Meeting

SPD 2

Katherine Carson:

Colour: Pink

Appearance: Dark brown hair, pale skin, brown eyes and a birth mark just below her left eye.

Age: 15/16

Personality: Kind, long-winded, positive and annoying.

Warning: This character is long-winded, prone to boring people to death and follows fashion like a maniac! Her ability is to sense auras.

* * *

_Katherine's POV_

I looked through the small window that looked into the cell where a disgruntled Crystal Landers was sat with her head in her hands. I felt sorry for her, I really did but she was a thief and sympathy for a thief could end up with you being mugged before you could count to three.

"Cadet Carson! Pay attention!" Commander Cruger barked at me and I jumped. I stood at attention and said.

"Sorry sir. It's just… I felt kind of sorry for her." I nodded at the cell door and the Commander nodded.

"I understand, cadet, but protocol must be followed through." He told me and I looked down slightly. Then Dr Katherine Manx came jogging up to us.

"Doggie, what's this I hear about these cadets bringing in a thief?" She asked sharply making us sink back slightly in shame as her emerald green eyes turned cold as she looked at the Commander. He gestured to the door and Dr Manx looked then gasped in shock.

"D-Doggie, that's-" But the Commander held up a hand to silence her.

"Kat, calm down." He told her and she stared between him and the door. My friends and I looked at each other before Commander Cruger told me to step forward. I did.

"Cadet Carson, you have expressed sympathy towards the inmate in the cell so why don't you be the one to try and get her personal information out of her." I nodded and Oliver patted my back firmly. He had a black eye from when Crystal punched him in the face, hilarious at the time and now. I took a deep breath then opened the door, walked in and closed the door. Crystal looked up at me in a mild surprise and asked.

"What do you want?" I smiled slightly and asked.

"May I sit next to you?" she looked me up and down with a small glare that vanished when she nodded. I sat gently down next to her and asked.

"Why were you in the alley?" she took off her hat and twisted it in her hands slightly.

"I was sharing the food I got from the soup kitchen with some people who were starving. I had gone to the kitchen this morning, only expecting a bowl of soup and a bread roll, when the volunteer gave me a whole bag of food that was too much for me to eat on my own so I went to the alley to share." She explained and I smiled brightly and nudged her with my elbow gently. She smiled at me kindly and returned my nudge.

"But what about your mum and dad? And why did you steal those lilies?" I asked her and she looked down bringing her knees to her chest and resting her head on them.

"My parents died when I was four in a car crash so I was raised by my grandparents. Then five years ago my grandparents died of natural causes so I've lived on the streets since then dodging care workers and social services for as long as I possibly could." My smile dropped as I listened to her story then put a comforting hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently.

"I stole the flowers to put them on their graves because yesterday is the anniversary of the car crash. I never wanted to steal them but I had to put something on their graves." She finished and sighed. I just sat there gaping at her then I removed a glove from my hand and checked her aura. Before it had been a deep blue when we brought her displaying a cold and disconnected feeling towards us but when she was telling me her story it turned black with a small tint of blue displaying a sad and heartbroken feeling.

"How long have you been thinking about them?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Since the day I lost them, I guess." She sighed and I covered my hand again. I got up and bide her goodbye before leaving her in her cell. The others were staring at me as I joined them.

"Kit, what's wrong? You've gone pale." Danny asked looking concerned.

"S-she's an orphan… Her parents died in a car crash when she was four and her grandparents died five years ago." I said grimly looking down. Oliver folded his arms and scowled.

"Still had no reason for punching me." I frowned at him and Danny whacked him round the back of the head. The Commander thought for a moment and Dr Manx said.

"I know that look." We looked at him and he knocked firmly on the cell door before entering.

"You are crazy!" We heard Crystal yell after a minute or two. We looked at each other before Commander Cruger came out with an annoyed Crystal Landers. She huffed and folded her arms with a set jaw.

"Miss Landers had agreed to joins us at the academy." I grinned and cheered slightly making Crystal try to fight the smile. Danny and Harry grinned with me and welcomed her but she just rolled her eyes and said.

"Whatever." I frowned and The Commander growled.

"Cadet Landers, you will be bunking with Cadet Carson." We looked at each other, mouth hanging open, then at Cruger. He was smirking then he dismissed us. I was ok with sharing my room with Crystal; It was what she was going to be like living wise that bothered me. Crystal followed me to our room with Dr Manx following.

"Kit, you'll have to take Crystal to get measured for her uniform in the morning." Dr Manx reminded me and Crystal froze.

"Wait, uniform?" She asked as if we were taking the mickey. Dr Manx and I nodded and gestured to what I was wearing. Grey uniform with the SPD logo. Crystal shook her head and said.

"Uh-uh. Not happening. I am not wearing that." I shared a look with Dr Manx and shrugged. We walked on a bit and I asked Dr Manx.

"Do you think A-squad'll be back tomorrow?" Don't get me wrong, I look up to them and all, but they treat me and the rest of B-Squad, me, Harry, Ollie, Danny and now Crystal, like dirt.

"They should be. Why do you ask?" I turned a little red in embarrassment then said.

"So I can enjoy my last moments of not feeling like dirt in their presence, Dr Manx." She gave me a sympathetic smile and patted my shoulder before entering her lab which was round the corner from the female cadet building. Crystal looked at me with something akin to confusion before shaking her head and following me into our room. I would explain everything in the morning and hopefully not get a black eye like Oliver...


	3. Training 101

SPD 3

Oliver Tate:

Colour: Blue

Appearance: fair skin, blonde hair and blue eyes.

Age: 16

Personality: Serious, stubborn, caring and devoted.

Warning: This character has some major issues with trying to be the best at everything. His ability is to create forcefields Defensive and Offensive.

* * *

_Oliver's POV_

I was standing in the training centre waiting for Kit and the new girl to join me, Harry and Danny for practise.

"I think she's pretty." Danny grinned as he talked to Harry.

"I think she's cool, even if she did kick me in the gut." Harry countered then I snapped getting really ticked off.

"I think she's a pain in the backside." I snapped and Harry said.

"Only because she gave you a black eye." I growled at him and Danny spoke up getting annoyed with me.

"What have you got against her anyway?" Just then the girls appeared. Kit looking like, well, Kit and the new girl, Crystal, looked hot. Her uniform suited her well, her dark black hair was straightened and pulled into a pony tail.

"Morning boys." Kit smiled we waved staring at the new girl. She was looking surprisingly nervous as she fidgeted in her uniform.

"Guys, focus." Kit snapped her fingers in front of us smirking slightly. We snapped out of it and nodded.

"Come on, Sargent Silverback wants to see what the new girl can do." I smirked leading them towards our drill Sargent. The orang-utan was barking orders at some younger cadets when he spotted us. We saluted him except Crystal who was confused then she awkwardly copied. Sargent Silverback nodded and said that Crystal was to go up against each of us one at a time. I was going to enjoy this. First up was Harry versus Crystal who looked ready to run for it.

"Go!" Silverback barked and Harry ran at Crystal who phased and kicked him in the butt backwards. She smirked as he turned and aimed a punch and kick at her chest and waist. She blocked both and aimed a kick at his head but Harry caught it. She could phased but the look on her face told Harry to do it. He flipped her and she phased through the ground.

"Where'd she go?!" Harry asked then she reappeared behind him and pinned him to the floor with her elbow wedged in between his shoulder blades.

"Give in?" She asked him in a teasing way and he nodded. She released him and then processed to fight Kit and Danny, only slimly beating them, then it was my turn. I smirked and stepped forward.

"Ready to get a taste of your own medicine?" I taunted her and she glared and growled deep in her throat.

"Go!" Silverback snapped again and we circled each other slowly in our stance before she phased through the ground. I cast a forcefield round myself as she reappeared and tried to kick me in the back but was launched backwards. I turned and saw her unmoving form. Worry shot through me in an unlike me way and I ran over to her and shook her shoulder. She stirred and got to her knees shaking her head.

"That... That was awesome!" She grinned and got up. I stared at her for a minute before laughing slightly with her. Crystal smiled and put out her hand. I took it after a minute and smiled. Crystal shook my hand and said.

"Fair play, kid." I raised an eyebrow and asked.

"Kid? I'm older than you aren't I?" Crystal raised both her eyebrows and let go of my hand.

"I'm fifteen, you?" My eyes widened and I gave her a small crocked smile.

"Sixteen, ha. I'm older." Crystal gave me a small smile then said.

"Then you won't mind if I did this." Crystal let go of my hand then phased through the ground. I sighed and shook my head saying.

"Now that's just childish." Then I was pushed over by Crystal who had reappeared behind me. She put her foot on my chest and teased me.

"I may be younger than you but I still got you on the ground." I smiled briefly before grabbing her foot and flipping her over but, with miracle balance, landed in her feet.

"Nice try, Oliver." She smirked then waited till I got up. We charged each other and attacked and defended each attack until we were both so tired I collapsed first and Crystal on top of me. Both of us in pain and out of breath.

"Nice, very nice, Cadet Landers." Silverback praised the newbie who looked up and gave him a thumbs up before putting her head back on the ground.

"Tired... Chris?" I asked thinking the nickname would annoy her.

"'Chris'? Did you call me 'Chris'?" She asked and I nodded too tired for words. She shrugged and told me she liked it. Kit helped Crystal up and Danny pulled me up. Silverback smacked Crystal on the back hard making her wince and Kit rubbed it gently. Danny and Harry smirked as I smiled after the two girls who walked back to base.

"Looks like Cadet Tate has got his eye on the newbie." Silverback grinned and I denied it straight away.

"What?! No! No! Chris is just a kid!" Then Silverback sent us after the girls who were talking about going to see Dr Felix to get her injures and medical records sorted out.

"I'll take her, Kit, you go get something to eat with the boys." I volunteered and Crystal raised an eyebrow and Kit shook her head.

"No, You need to see the Commander." I had completely forgotten about that.

"See ya!" I yelled as I ran towards the command centre. Cruger was going to kill me for sure. I ran in and found him and Kat, Dr Manx, talking.

"Hi Oliver." Kat smiled when I gave her a salute then a wave.

"What happened to you? Silverback didn't challenge you again, did he?" She asked when saw my bruises and grazes.

"No it wasn't Sargent Silverback, it was Crystal." Cruger gave me a small grin while Kat looked shocked. Cruger waved me to his side and showed me the footage of the fight between me and Crystal, the part where we were talking. I groaned in annoyance and covered my face.

"You, Cadet Tate, are smitten." He stated and I denied it until he barked at me to shut up. Then he turned serious and showed me the way we fought. I was confused until I saw how Crystal looked at Silverback. She looked tired but respectful at him.

"I don't understand, sir." I told him and he zoomed in and looked at the look in her eye. Recognition. I also remembered when she first saw our badges.

"Wait..." I said and it all started to come together.

"She knows something about SPD that we don't?" I guessed and Cruger nodded.

"Three generations of her family, including herself now, were cadets and rangers here. Her grandfather was the red ranger of B-Squad, Jack Landers-"

"Wait. THE Jack Landers? Jack Landers who quiet being a ranger and went into business with Alley Samuels and later married her?" I asked in awe. Cruger nodded and Kat came to our side.

"She's our Jack's granddaughter? Then that means Jack's gone and who-"

"Marcus Landers and Sophie Regan. Those were her parents. Her parents who died in the Green-Lane car crash eleven, nearly twelve years ago, two weeks before her birthday." I looked at Cruger then at Kat, her ears were flat against her head.

"Just like you, Oliver, are the grandson of Schuyler Tate the blue ranger." Kat whispered and I bowed my head. Harry came running in with a grin on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt but Chris just found out who her parents and grandparents were. She had no clue!" I looked at Kat and Cruger and before running to the medical bay. This was going to be fun...


	4. Introductory: Needles, Phobias etc

SPD 4

Harry Drew:

Colour: Green

Age: 15

Appearance: Blonde hair, Blue eyes and pale skin.

Personality: Excitable, loyal, easily distracted and blunt (when in a bad mood).

Warning: This character has a tendency to be both over excited and a bit critical of the team. Ability is to change their molecular structure to that of the object they are holding.

_Harry's POV_

Ollie had just run past me and out of the command centre. I was confused to what would have triggered such a reaction.

"What's up with him?" I asked and Kat explained what had happened. My mouth hit the floor and my eyes nearly bulged out of my skull.

"Seriously?" I asked her and she nodded. I smiled slightly as I remembered Crystal's reaction to learning about her grandparents and parents. She was shocked, happy, hurt and freaked out. So much so she practically froze. Dr Felix had to slap her twice to get her to come back to reality and when she did she just asked. 'How is that possible?'

"Cadet Drew, you know your team is made up of the grandchildren of the B-Squad that helped defeat the Troobians before. You yourself are the grandson of Sydney Drew the pink ranger." Commander Cruger told me and I nodded.

"I never did ask how your grandmother is." He stated and I grinned. Nanny had been calling me every weekend since I started at the academy.

"Very well, sir. She calls me every Saturday and Sunday." I stated feeling proud. Kat smiled and so did the commander.

"I better be getting back to my team, see if they've managed to calm Chris down." I said and they tilted heads in a curious way. I loved it when they did that, it showed their animal side a bit more in a cute kind of way.

"Chris is Crystal. Ollie called her Chris when they had collapsed on each other at the end of training. She likes it anyway." I shrugged before Cruger dismissed me. I ran back to the medical bay to find the others laughing while Crystal nearly crushed Kits' hand as she got her jabs. I pulled out an elastic band from my pocket and changed my hand in an elastic version. I walked over to them and said.

"Chris, take my hand. That way you won't nearly break Kits' hand." She nodded and let go of Kit and quickly grabbed my hand. She had a really strong grip.

"I take it you don't like jabs, then?" Danny asked leaning against the wall opposite her.

"I have a phobia of needles. How many more are there?" Chris said through gritted teeth. Dr Felix smiled gently, his muzzle showing a few grey hairs.

"Only two more, Crystal." He told her and she nodded trying to not let her phobia get to her. I smiled slightly and asked.

"How does it feel knowing that you've got some pretty big boots to fill?" Chris looked at me for a minute looking thoughtful then said with a small smile.

"Awesome yet terrifying. I don't know how to fight properly, I don't know any of the rules and I might as well be strung up from the ceiling and used as a piñata!" I looked at the others; they were smiling and smirking at each other.

"Those are all valid points, Cadet Landers, but you will learn." Commander Cruger appeared and we jumped to attention, well, excluding Chris. Chris nodded and looked down as Felix finished with her jabs.

"All done cadet." Chris grinned and gave small cheer making Cruger look surprised.

"A phobia of needles." Danny explained as Felix put a small plaster over the nick in my comrades' skin. Cruger nodded as Chris stood and joined us with a more confident salute. She was growing more accustom to us by the hour.

"Cadet Landers, Dr Manx would like to see you to run some tests to see where you are in various activities." Chris nodded and we all smirked slightly.

"Commander, sir, would this have anything to do with the fact that she managed to kick all our butts and wear out Ollie?" Chris blushed slightly as Cruger nodded to confirm my question.

"I-I..." Chris stuttered out before shaking her head.

"Where do I go, sir?" She asked and I smiled properly. She was starting to sound like a real cadet.

"If you'll follow me. Cadets, you have visitors." We grinned and asked.

"Do you know who sir?" I was really hoping it was my dad or my mum or Nanny.

"Your grandmother." I grinned even more as we were dismissed and I ran with Ollie, Danny and Kit down to the foyer. We found our former ranger grandmothers and grandfathers.

"Grandpa!" Ollie called and ran over to his grandfather who gave him a bear hug.

"Nanny!" I called getting strange looks off my team mates.

"What? don't judge me." I told them then walked towards Nanny. She smiled and gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek saying.

"How's my little H?" I turned red in embarrassment and said.

"I'm fine, Nanny, what are you doing here with the others?" She frowned and asked.

"Are we not allowed to see our grand-kids?" I told her that they were but they don't normally come for no good reason.

"Syd, Cruger hasn't told them yet and where's Jack? He's never missed a get together." Z, Danny's grandma, asked and we cadets bowed our heads.

"He passed away five years ago." Danny told them and they were in shock.

"What about Ally? Or Marcus and Sophie?" Bridge asked.

"Dead." I said softly and Z and and Nanny had to sit down. I don't think they could believe it. Their old leader and friend died and they didn't even know.

"Welcome back rangers." Commander Cruger said joining us. We cadets saluted him and our grandparents did the same but he smiled and shook his head.

"We are friends here. I see you found out about Jack." He stated and out parents nodded. Cruger sighed and an out of breath Chris appeared.

"Crystal. On your feet." Cruger told her as she sat on the floor trying to breathe.

"Give me... a second.." She panted then got up and to his side.

"For a big blue dog who walks on his hind quarters, you're fast." She said and he gave a growl-y chuckle. She smiled slightly and waved slightly to the elderly members of the group who just stared at her.

"This is Crystal Landers, Jack's granddaughter, who was supposed to be running some tests with Dr Manx." He looked at Chris for an answer. She folded her arms and muttered.

"She wasn't there." I grinned and she smiled slightly at me and the others.

"Why were you running?" Kit asked and Chris turned red in embarrassment and started rubbing the back of her neck.

"I may or may not have annoyed our drill Sargent and earned myself an extra twenty- no thirty- laps of the biggest running track here." Me and the team laughed while our grandparents grimaced and Cruger scowled.

"What did you do?" Danny laughed and Chris turned from red to green. Not a very good sign.

"I phased through a wall and right into him." Then I asked why she had phased through a wall. She explained that she was demonstrating her ability for Boomer, who was the grandson of Kat's assistant Boom, who had taken over Boom's position.

"Boomer? What's Boomer been doing?" I asked and Chris grinned.

"Stuff you don't wanna know about." I laughed at her comment with the others then Dr Manx appeared. We saluted and Cruger pushed Chris forward. She looked at him and saluted Kat again but she just smiled and greeted our grandparents before taking Chris to do her tests. I couldn't wait to see what happened after...


	5. Don't

SPD 5

Danny Delgado:

Colour: Yellow

Age: 15

Appearance: Red hair, green eyes and freckles.

Personality: Kind, caring, stubborn and protective.

Warning: This character has the small problem of getting into fights with his team and others.

* * *

_Crystal's POV_

"And you're sure about this, cadet?" Dr Manx asked me. I was inside a clear plastic container that was going to have an increasing number of volts pulsed through it. I nodded and gulped feeling sick and my stomach turn.

"And you know what to do when it gets too much?" I nodded again.

"Try not to swear or scream for mercy." Dr Manx scowled and I smiled slightly.

"I'm joking, Doctor. Lighten up." I told her and she gave me a defiant cat like smile. I smiled back then she told me it was beginning. At first there was only a small shock not painful in the slightest. Then as the voltage increased the pain became more prominent. I closed my eyes tightly and clenched my fists as I felt the current surge through my body.

"Crystal?" Dr Manx asked as I gritted my teeth. I gave a strained.

"I'm fine!" Then the voltage was too much for me. I fell to my knees letting out a small scream the pain was too unbearable for me to cope. Dr Manx cut the circuit as I fell on my side.

"Crystal?! Can you hear me?!" The panicked voice of Dr Manx asked and I groaned opening my eyes. I felt her cool, soft hand on my arm as she gently helped me into a sitting position. I breathed deeply and stuttered.

"P-please t-tell me I d-don't have t-to do that ag-gain." Dr Manx shook her head and told me softly that I didn't need to. Then I tried to stand.

"No, Crystal, please. You need to sit and rest. You've had two hundred and forty volts of electricity pass through you, you need to rest." She protested quietly as I fell back into her.

"S-Sorry, ma'am." I stuttered. I never thought I would get electrocuted and feel so weak and painful after, to be honest I thought I'd be dead. Dr Manx shook her head then gently wrapped an arm round me.

"You're as stubborn as your granddad, father and mother were." She told me and I smiled weakly.

"Yeah, Grandpa always said I'd be more like him than anyone else. I don't know much about Mum and Dad but I was practically raised by Grandpa. Grandma was always at work and when she was home I'd be asleep." I told her and she nodded.

"Do you remember what your parents looked like?" I nodded and unzipped my uniform jacket and brought out three pictures of me and my family.

"These are the only things I have left of my childhood. That's how I remember what they looked like." I mumbled and Dr Manx looked at them. She smiled slight and sighed.

"I remember always making sure your grandfather and his team were alright. When your father joined I nearly cried because soon enough another one was going to come up. That one is you." I nodded slightly as she handed me back my photos. I put them back in the breast pocket of my jacket and zipped it up. Then a klaxon sounded and Dr Manx got up.

"A-Squad, B-Squad and Dr Manx report to the command centre immediately." We looked at each other before getting up and hurrying as fast as we could to the command centre where the others were.

"What's going on?" I asked and Kit told me to be quiet. I was.

"A-Squad you know what your mission is. Your ship is ready, go!" Cruger barked and the other squad went glaring at us. Dr Manx walked over to Cruger and asked.

"What's going on, Doggie?" Then Cruger spoke with her in hushed tones.

"They aren't ready. Crystal can barely fight, Harry's still got to perfect his ability execution and Kit and the others are still trying to-"

"That's enough, Katherine." Cruger snaps at Dr Manx quietly before turning to us.

"Cadets. An old threat as returned to seek revenge and concur the earth and our galaxy. While A-Squad takes care of the first planet in trouble it's up to you as B-Squad to protect this planet till their return." My mouth dropped as I stared at him then at the others who were looking serious but excited.

"Close your mouth, Cadet Landers, you are not a gold fish." I closed my mouth then asked.

"Sir, not to sound out of line or anything but, are you frigging crazy?!" The others looked at me alarmed while Dr Manx nodded in agreement and Cruger just looked normal.

"I expected nothing less from you, Cadet Landers, in response to that." He said grimly and I folded my arms feeling acutely offended.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked and Cruger walked in front of me calmly.

"It means that I expected a reaction like this from you, cadet, because of your attitude towards your tests." I raised my eyebrows and Dr Manx interjected.

"Doggie, she lasted longer than most cadets have-"

"Kat!" Dr Manx held her peace and Cruger gestured to Boomer who came over to us with walkie-talkie like things. I was offended considerably by this time as Boomer gave us one each.

"No way! These are the real deal!" Harry was starting to get excited. The other cadets grinned while I looked at it sceptically.

"These are your SPD morphers and judgement scanners." Dr Manx told us and the others grins widened considerably. I finally snapped.

"Can someone please tell me what the heck I'm supposed to do?! I don't even know how to fight other than punch in the face and kick right in between the legs!" I barked sounding like Cruger. Then my friends tried not to laugh, Boomer tried not to grin and my commanding officers looked startled.

"You will learn how to fight, Chris, just as you will learn how to control your anger problems." Cruger told me calmly. I tried counting to ten like I always had, it always calmed me down but now. It did nothing.

"Heh, you know what?" I asked the group and gave Kit, who was standing next to me, my morpher and continued into the silence.

"I'm going back to the way I was. Living on the streets helping people get food. I don't want nor need to be part of SPD and I most certainly do not need to be lecture by a great big blue dog." Then I turned and headed for the exit.

"Crystal," Cruger called and I waited with my back to them my head only turned slightly to hear him.

"Leave your uniform on your bed if you're leaving." He finished coldly and I clenched my fists, teeth and tried to calm down. I took off ignoring Kit's calls for me to stop and rethink. I was just round the corner from the girls block when a voice called.

"Crystal Landers stop right there!" I rolled my eyes and turned to see Dr Manx with her hands on her hips. I really didn't want to talk to anyone.

"What? What could you possibly want from me?" I asked folding my arms and she raised her eyebrows before folding her arms and walking towards me.

"What in the name of Earth was that?" She asked coming face to face with me. Granted I was a fair bot shorter than her but she didn't intimidate me. Nor scared me.

"It's called a question. Something people ask when they are curious or being sarcastic or other things." I said sarcastically and she gave me a look then Kit, Danny and Harry appeared behind her. Kit ran towards me and hugged me tightly begging.

"Please don't go! Please! We'll miss you too much!" I rolled my eyes and pulled her off me gently.

"Katherine, drop it. You'll find someone else to fill my place." I told her then turned to go.

"But, Chris, what about Boomer? And Oliver? Not to mention Cruger, Kat and-"

"Danny, give it up. I'm going and you can't and won't stop me." I turned and left them standing in the corridor. Twenty minutes later I was in my normal clothes, uniform folded on the bed and my photos in my pockets. I knew where to head and it wasn't the park. The cemetery. I sighed and took off the necklace I always wore and looked at it. It was made from a sapphire, emerald, ruby and a pink diamond in the shape of a shield with a dog head on it.

"Kit." I said and put it on her pillow with a small scrap of paper saying. 'A gift to remember me by~ Chris.' I smiled slightly then left. I walked out of the command centre only pausing when I saw B-Squad training with Kat and Cruger watching. Kat must of been doing a test because she had her clip board with her.

"Hey, look." Oliver said stopping as he stared at me. The others looked and Kat stood, staring at me.

"Good luck B-Squad." I smiled with a salute and a wink before phasing through the floor and out of SPD Command...


	6. A-Squad gets a beatin'

SPD 6

_Danny's POV_

"I can't believe she's actually gone." I said to the others about a week after Chris left SPD and left Kit her necklace. Kit and I had been miserable since she left.

"Will you two lighten up!" Oliver smiled at us, he was just as miserable but hid it for 'our benefit'. I really hated it when he'd be sarcastic about Chris as well.

"No, Ollie, you saw what it did to us. You saw what Chris leaving did." Harry told him and DC, Commander Cruger, came over to us.

"Cadets, time for you to be out on patrol isn't it?" We nodded before leaving him then I stopped and asked.

"Sir, do you think we'll see Crystal again?" I asked as the others ran to the exit. DC nodded then dismissed me. I caught up with the others and headed for the co-ordinates Kat had sent us. It was by the cemetery.

"Why do you think DC wanted us round here?" Harry asked then we heard a small yell. we ran to where we heard it and found Chris being beaten by a large group of robots.

"Chris!" Kit yelled and ran to help. We all did. We pulled the robots away from Chris then started to fight them. As each other us tried and failed to do some damage we kept getting kicked on to our butts.

"Do you think it would be a good idea to morph now?" I asked the others and we did but Chris ran over to a hill where two grave stones were to get out of our way.

"SPD Emergency!" We called and morphed into our ranger modes. I was yellow, Kit was pink, Harry green and Oliver, much to his misery and displeasure, was blue.

"Awesome!" I grinned then whipped out Delta Batons and put them into sword mode.

"Lets go!" Oliver said after complaining about being blue when he should of been red. We battled with a winning outcome.

"Hey where's Chris?" I asked after the fight and after we powered down. Harry elbowed me and pointed at the two tomb stones on the hill. She was kneeling between to two talking to them. Then she looked at us and gave us a watery smile before looking back at the tomb stones. I smiled slightly and walked up the hill telling the others to stay behind.

"...And everyone I met, apart from A-Squad, was really nice and for first time since you died I felt happy. Safe even, with people like me. I still can't believe you never told me about being part of SPD, well maybe not you Grandma but you get it." She rambled on and I smiled kneeling next to her with my hand on her shoulder. Chris sounded a bit croaky, bunged up and tearful.

"Hey, Chris. It's been a while." I said softly and she turned her head away and wiped it. I chuckled slightly and turned her head to face me so I could wipe her face for her.

"It's ok to cry. Especially in front of friends." I told her and she smiled.

"Thanks Danny. Means a lot." Then she hugged me tightly. I grinned and hugged her back before saying.

"Welcome, Chris." Then she let go and got up saying.

"Graves of my parents and grandparents. I visit everyday I can." I nodded and got up. Then she looked thoughtful before holding out her hand for me to take.

"Come on, I need to get you and the others back to base." Then she pulled me down the hill making me trip and fall bringing her with me. We rolled down the hill and landed at our friends feet laughing till our sides hurt.

"Danny, you idiot!" She laughed grinning as she flipped to her feet. I grinned and got up. The others looked at us and laughed.

"My bad." I smiled and Crystal elbowed me playfully. Kit smiled and the two girls hugged but Oliver asked.

"Are you coming back? To SPD." Chris frowned and shrugged explaining that she didn't know and asked if she was wanted.

"WE WOULDN'T OF ASKED IF WE DIDN'T WANT YOU!" We yelled at her then she smirked with a shrug.

"Ok. If Cruger agrees then I'll come back." We nodded and I replicated myself so I was on ether side of her.

"Come on. We need to get back to base." We chorused and Kit pulled out her morpher just as it sound.

"Kit here." She stated and Kat's voice sounded.

"Get back here with Crystal now. Be as fast as you can before the Commander asks what's taken you so long." We nodded and signed out. We looked at each other before Kit smirked.

"To the Jeep?" we nodded and Crystal stared at us.

"You can drive?" she asked and nodded explaining how it was part of the training. She shook her head and followed us to the Jeep which Kit drove straight to base. We were greeted by Boomer who filled us in on what's been going on. Apparently A-Squad had returned.

"B-Squad! Crystal!" A few cadets cheered running towards us. One of them was young Billy Omega, grandson to Sam Omega.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked smiling at them. Billy and the others looked scared as hell.

"A-Squad, they've come back. They've already beaten up Billy and Kanx." A girl from the group said tearfully and Crystal knelt in front of her.

"Hey, hey. Come on, don't cry." She said softly then put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Tell me where they are and I'll talk to them." We shared looks and said.

"Chris, you can't. They'll grind you to a pulp." Kit told her then she continued.

"That is if you could be ground to a pulp, which I guess you could if you take out the fleshy muscle-"

"Kit, shut up." Harry told her and she did. Crystal got up and said.

"Don't care. Nobody should beat others and get away with it. Especially if they're meant to be SPD." I smiled slightly and Billy took us to where A-Squad was. In the swimming pool.

"Hey, you A-Squad?" Crystal asked and they smirked.

"You're Crystal Landers." The red ranger, Grace, slipped out of the pool. She was human but a cow if you ticked her off.

"Listen. You've got no right to beat up cadets, specially cadets that are this small so stop it before you really tick me and my friends off." Her warning was full of venom. I smirked and Grace glared and hissed.

"What are you going to do about it? Phase right through me?" I cringed when her team got out of the water but Crystal held strong.

"Give you a taste of your own medicine so," She paused as we took the younger cadets away and the rest of A-Squad backed off.

"Stay away from those kids or you'll be sorry." She hissed in Grace's face before turning and heading for the exit with us.

"Hold it, Crystal." Grace said and we turned to face her.

"We'll stop if you beat me in a fight. Just you and me." Grace smirked as we looked at Crystal. She had no clue on how to fight, much. She looked scarily determined.

"I don't mind kicking your butt if it means helping these kids." She muttered to us then walked forward with a slightly wiggle of her hips.

"You're on. When and where?" Grace smiled fake sweetness dripped from it.

"Here and now." Then she swung her fist in her power punch that nobody could block. Chris caught Grace's wrist and gripped it tightly.

"Nice try." Then Chris kicked Graces' ankle and flipped her into the pool. We B-Squad and cadets cheered while Chris knelt closer to the water as Grace surfaced.

"You foul cheat." She spat and Chris smiled.

"No, I just won." Then she got up and turned blowing a few of her ebony curls out of her face. I smiled then Grace jumped out of the water and made a grab to pull Chris into the water but she phased and Grace just fell back in.

"I knew she would try and do that." Chris smiled then put her hands on her hips and grinned. I looked her up and down with my eyes and found her wearing a red vest/tank top, a pair of cargo pants, a black jacket, her normal black commander cap and trainers. Pretty normal yet her smile wasn't. It held pure, untainted joy and mischief.

"Come on, we better report in." Oliver said and we nodded heading for the command centre hearing Grace and A-Squad mutter angrily from next to the pool.

"You kicked some serious butt Chris!" Billy grinned and Chris ruffled his red hair then put her hand on the shoulder of girl she told not to cry.

"They won't be bothering you any more. That's the main thing." She smiled and we arrived at the command centre. The young cadets left us and we went in, even if we had to drag Chris in.

"Chris! You're back!" Boomer grinned then ran over to her and hugged her tightly lifting her off the floor.

"Boomer... need to... breathe!" Chris chocked smiling slightly at our (over) enthusiastic friend. Boomer let her go apologising twice but Chris grinned and shook her head.

"It's fine, Boomer, just fair warning next time." She told him then Commander Cruger and Kat turned to us.

"Welcome back Rangers. I see you have returned, Miss Landers." We saluted, even Chris, then she stepped forward and said.

"I apologise for my behaviour, sir, I guess it was just everything happening in a short space of time was too much for my brain at the time." She had no hint of a smile even though she seemed embarrassed and ashamed. Which was kind of cute. Kat smiled at her and Cruger nodded.

"Apology accepted, Cadet, now. Your report B-Squad." We all stepped forward and explained what happened in the cemetery. Both DC and Kat looked worried and shocked, well as much as a dog headed dude could...


	7. Birthday red

SPD 7

_Crystal's POV_

Life as a cadet and ranger for SPD suited me except for the one small problem. I kept getting the dirt kicked out of me by A-Squad when they found me on my own.

"...and this is for the incident at the pool!" Grace growled kicking me in the stomach again. I groaned aching from head to foot as she pulled back for another and I whimpered.

"Please... no mor-" I was kicked mid-speech and winded then left in pain in the corridor next to the gym.

"This is not how I wanted to spend my birthday." I croaked trying to breathe.

"So, you think she'll like it?" I heard Oliver's voice from round the corner followed by Kit's as she agreed and then gasped.

"Chris!" She was by my side in an instant with Oliver who looked worried and concerned, not the norm as I understood it. Kit helped me sit up gently then asked who did this to me, I told them and Oliver turned to stone, not literally. His face had taken on a new level of seriousness then he got up.

"Where are they? They won't get away with this." He growled and I got to my feet painfully. I put a gentle hand on his shoulder and told him.

"Oliver, I'm fine. Calm down." My voice was soft and calm, for some reason a felt my heart swell with something when ever I was near him. If it was Danny or Harry it would be out of sisterly love but with Oliver it was different. A good sort of different. Oliver looked at me and said.

"But... They could of done some serious damage to you. You can't expect me to not do anything." I smiled slightly and said.

"No but I expect you to do as you're told, Cadet Tate." My voice was still soft as I spoke then I removed my hand and asked.

"You've not seen Boomer on your travels have you? I was looking for him when I got jumped." They told me he was in Kat's lab and I thanked them before leaving them. I walked to Kat's lab and went in after knocking gently.

"Boomer? Are you here? I need to talk to you about something." I called and found him covered in soot and wires. My eyes widened as I asked.

"Boomer! Are you alright?" I walked over to him as he nodded and untangled himself from the wires.

"I'm fine, what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked as I gave him a tissue to wipe his face.

"I wanted to ask you if you needed any help with something. Keep myself busy seeing as the others have locked me out of the cadet lounge." I frowned slightly shaking my head in confusion.

"Yeah sure. Just let me ask Kat if there's anything." He agreed then went to the other part of the lab. He returned shortly looking sorry.

"Sorry, Kat's not here so I can't let you help but could you give this to Kit if you see her?" He handed me an envelope and I nodded. _Playing messenger on my birthday. Not bad. _I thought as I went to find Kit. People had seen her heading for the cadet lounge, great because they had locked me out of there. I got there knocked on the door and yelled.

"Kit! A love letter from Boomer!" The door opened slightly to reveal the room completely black. This worried me. I jammed my foot in the gap and tried with all my might to pry it open a bit more.

"Hello?" I called. No answer.

"Anybody here?" I called again getting a small cough in return. The the lights flashed on nearly blinding me and I heard someone yell.

"Got ya!" I screamed slightly as Danny grabbed me by the waist and picked me up slightly.

"Danny! Put me down!" I ordered him sternly and he did. I gave him the envelope and and told him to give it to Kit before walking out.

"Where are you going?" He called after me.

"To the gym!" I snapped back feeling annoyed with him. I know I had no right to but it was a side effect of A-Squad's beating that I felt annoyed with myself for letting them do that to me. Just as I entered the gym the klaxon went off and Kat ordered A-Squad and B-Squad to go to the command centre.

"Oh for pity's sake!" I snapped then ran to the command centre looking extremely bad tempered. I wasn't the only one. Cruger looked worse than me.

"Cadets, we have a serious situation. The Troobians have invaded three planets in our galaxy. A-Squad you will head to one of them while two other A-Squads from two other bases take care of the others. Go!" A-Squad sneering at me and my comrades. I gritted my teeth and bit my tongue to stop myself hissing something at them.

"B-Squad," Cruger paused as we straightened. I didn't straighten, I stiffened.

"It's up to you to defend the streets of Newtech City. Good luck." We nodded then started to leave.

"Not you Cadet Landers." I stopped and bowed my head sighing slightly. I kind of had a hunch Cruger wouldn't let me go with others so I turned back to face him. He stood from his chair and lifted up a paw.

"You'll be needing this, I believe." I looked at his paw as he threw me my morpher and I smiled slightly.

"Thank you sir." I said with a nod and salute before running from the room.

"Other way!" He and Kat called. I changed direction and called.

"I knew that!" I joined the others and climbed in the back of the Jeep while Oliver took his bike and we took the Jeep to the co-ordinates. The ride was fast and bumping. Extremely bumpy.

"I'm gonna throw up if we don't get there soon." I said feeling my breakfast turn in my stomach.

"Not in my Jeep!" Kit snapped and we arrived at sector B. The mall where we found the robots from before and an alien. It laughed at us and ordered.

"Krybots! Get them!" I gulped, yes I had been training, yes I was nervous and no I wasn't going to run away. I took a deep breath and we charged fighting the Krybots until it was just the alien, the alien that had been handling stolen goods according to the crates around him. At this point I was proud of myself. I had been able to fight Krybots where as before I kept getting knocked on my butt. A massive leap in my self-confidence and my development.

"Oh well!" The alien shrugged then charged us. We fought back getting our butts soundly kicked until I asked.

"How does morphing sound to you guys?" They nodded and we got up and grabbed our morphers.

"Ready?" I asked and they confirmed it.

"SPD! Emergency!" We chorused then morphed. I was the red ranger! Freaky!

"She's red ranger?! No fair!" Oliver whined and Danny elbowed him before they used their delta batons and I whipped out my delta blasters. Awesome.

"Bring it rangers!" The alien called and we did. Big time. We beat that alien like a drum.

"Judgement mode!" I said taking out my morpher and opening it finding him guilty of handling stolen goods. We contained him in a containment card then I grinned at my friends.

"Surprise?" I asked and Kit nodded giving me a swift hug.

"You can kick some butt, girl!" Harry grinned patting my back then we all got into the Jeep, while Oliver got on his bike looking agitated. I was alright on the trip back, no sickness or anything, but something troubled me.

"Is it just me or does Oliver look a bit upset?" Danny and the others shared looks before telling me.

"He wanted to be red not blue." I formed an 'O' shape with my mouth then frowned slightly. _He can't have it all his own way. _I thought and shrugged looking at the roads we were passing feeling the wind blow my hair behind me.

"Hey, Chris? What's today?" Danny asked and it seemed like a pretty random question. I thought for a minute then said.

"Second of June." He nodded then asked.

"Should we?" Kit and Harry nodded before Danny gave me a small box.

"Happy B-Day Chris!" They chorused and I grinned in disbelief. I was happy but confused. How did they know it was my birthday?

"Thanks guys! But how...?" Kit smiled sheepishly and said.

"Cruger told us. We wanted to give you something seeing you haven't celebrated your birthday in five years." I smiled tearfully at them and said.

"Thanks guys, you're awesome." They grinned then we got back to command. Cruger was waiting outside for us. We looked at each other before climbing out the Jeep and walking over to him. We saluted him then I asked.

"Anything the matter, sir?" He nodded then asked.

"A-Squad have been captured." All feeling dropped and I stared at him.

"Come again?" I asked in disbelief looking like the others. Cruger repeated himself and I got the picture. The Cruger said something I didn't want to hear.

"You are Earth's only hope." At that I passed out...

_Doggie's POV_

Crystal collapsed and her fellow rangers caught her. She was out cold.

"Cadet Landers, can you hear me?" I asked trying to bring her round. Nothing. Not even a blink.

"Should we get her to our room?" Katherine asked and I shook my head.

"The Command Centre. When she comes round we'll fill her in there and send her to you if need be." I ordered and they nodded supporting their leader under the arms and dragging her to the command centre where Kat and Boomer was.

"Welcome back rang- Crystal?!" Kat asked changing her statement in shock.

"She passed out when we got clarification on A-Squad." Katherine explained getting Crystal into a chair. Kat nodded staring at Crystal for a minute before blinking and turning her attention to me.

"Commander, don't you think it would be better the send her to the infirmary? Or her room?" She asked and I shook my head explaining what I told the rangers. Boomer started trying to bring Crystal round a finally did when he poured cold water over her making her jump and say.

"I'm up!" The rangers chuckled as she got up and shook her self dog and cat like to get dry. Didn't do much good.

"What happened?" She asked and Kat explained. Crystal nodded and started to help the others fill in the mission report. She was a strange girl that crystal Landers...


	8. Bonding: Chris and Oliver

SPD 8

_Crystal's POV_

"All rangers of every colour share a rank may it be leader, co-leader or cadet they share that rank and must work together to achieve that goal- Crystal Landers wake up!" Kat snapped slamming her clipboard down in front of me. I woke with a snap and said.

"Yes ma'am!" I hadn't had much sleep since my birthday. Kat scowled at me and continued.

"Must work together to achieve that goal not matter what and look out for the innocent and each SPD cadet and officer." Kat had been giving us a speech in her lab about working together as a team considering a previous mission that we failed because Oliver kept arguing with me. My eye lids started to drop again and Kat hissed.

"If you fall asleep, Cadet Landers, you'll be out of this lab and in the prison cell you were in before you became a cadet." I snapped awake and tried not to fall asleep. I couldn't help it. After the speech we were dismissed apart from me. I looked at Kit and mentally begged her to not leave me. She gave me a sympathetic look before leaving.

"What is up with you, Crystal?" Kat asked me tiredly and I looked down at the floor.

"Nothing, ma'am-"

"Don't 'Nothing, ma'am' me, I know you better than you think. Now tell me what's the matter." I looked at her for a minute said sighed.

"I haven't been sleeping well since my birthday, Dr Manx, and its come back to bite me on the butt." I said clearly annoyed by myself. Kat cocked an eyebrow and a hip.

"Since your birthday? How long ago was this?" I thought for a minute working out the maths before coming to the answer.

"Four and a half weeks ago." Kat raised both eyebrows and muttered about June the second.

"Yeah, I was born on the second of June." I muttered looking at her as she walked over to her console and typed something in quicker than I've seen anybody type. She scrolled through something then her cat like eyes widened and she gave a small gasp. She whirled round to face me and asked.

"Do you know what else happened on your birthday?" I shook my head instantly knowing that it was only my birthday to me. Right? Kat gently placed her hand on my shoulder and took me over to her console. On the screen was a picture I recognised immediately. It was a picture of my parents in the news, they were the two dead bodies found in the Green-Lane car crash in the small SPD car.

"Mum and Dad?" I asked in a near whimper. I covered my mouth and leaned on the console behind me and shook my head.

"No, Mum and Dad were going to the shops! They couldn't of been in the..." I denied trying to come to terms with it. Grandpa always told me that Mum and Dad died in a car crash when they were out shopping not on patrol in an SPD car. Kat stared at me in slight concern but mostly wonder.

"Grandpa said... But they... I was only..." I chocked out trying to not cry or crack in front of my commanding officer. I was so confused, so... so angry with myself and my grandfather and parents. Kat cautiously out stretched her hand to put on my shoulder and I asked.

"When did the car crash happen?" Kat took a deep breath before saying.

"The second of June twelve years ago. You were told that they died two weeks before your birthday. I looked at the scans from your medical and found that your memory had been altered slightly to make sure you didn't have any mental scarring. You were only a baby, Crystal." I stared at the screen in shock before taking my hands away from my mouth. _Mum and Dad died on my birthday? But Grandpa and Grandma... That's why I blacked out when I started getting my memory.  
_

"That's why I blacked out when my memory started. I... I was playing with some other kids on the block and I started getting dizzy and passed out after running half way to Grandpa." I murmured half to myself as I ran my hand through my hair then my morpher rang. Out of habit I took it out and opened it saying.

"What's up?" Kit's panicked answered me quickly.

"Chris! Get down to the gym now! It's Danny!" I looked at Kat who nodded then said.

"On it, Kit." I put my morpher away then ran out the room pushing all thought of my family behind me as Kat followed me and we got to the gym quicker than I thought we would. We found Danny in a fight with a K-Squad cadet. I took off my jacket and barked.

"Oi! Danny! Back off!" The group surrounding them split off to make way for me as I walked over to the two boys. Danny looked at me with the K-Squad kid he had pinned to the floor by his chest. Unlike Danny the K-squad kid was of a half human half alien origin and glared at me.

"Danny get off of him before I pull you off." I warned him but he ignored me and the fight continued. I looked at Kat over my shoulder she was stuck behind the circle that had closed behind me with the rest of my squad. I sighed and rolled up the sleeves of my S.P.D top and said.

"I really didn't want to do this." I phased through the floor as they got up and started fighting again. As they were about to punch each other I phased in between them and took the blows myself. Danny's fist collided with my face while the other fist collided with my stomach. The room went silent as I staggered ever so slightly and kept them well apart.

"Ok, see what happens when you get into things like this?" I asked quietly and Danny was drained of his anger but the K-Squad kid. He was another story all together. He made another swing for Danny but I stepped in front and took it for him flying straight into a wall. Danny had survived something like that with out getting flown half way across the room. I got up and wiped the blood that dripped from the corner of my mouth and the circle vanished to sides of the room.

"If you want to hurt Danny, you'll have to go through me." I said looking at the K-Squad kid who had his friends with him.

"Kale, come on. Drop it. She's B-Squad's red ranger." A girl, his twin by the look of it, said trying to pull him back as the rest of my squad joined my side.

"No, Kite. If she thinks she can beat me in a fight in the place of her pathetic friend then I'm not going to turn her down." Kale said to his sister who hit her head on the wall before leaving.

"You are impossible!" She yelled and I took my stands against Kale who did the same our squads backing off.

"Go!" Someone yelled and we fought. I landed a kick and a punch to his chest and abdomen sending him into the wall behind him. I glared at him as he aimed a kick at my head and another at my hip. I dodged both and caught his ankle. I smirked at him as his purple eyes flashed with fear. I flipped him onto his back and placed my foot on his chest over his heart or where is heart should of been if he was fully human. I smirked sweetly and asked.

"Had enough, tough guy?" He growled and pushed my foot off his chest before saying.

"This doesn't prove anything, Tiger." Then stalked off.

"Tiger? Seriously?" I called after him getting an incredibly rude hand gesture in return.

"That's no way to talk or gesture to a lady!" Harry called and I elbowed him when my squad gathered round me. Danny smiled slightly then went to hug me but I put a firm hand on his chest then whacked him round the back of the head snapping.

"You idiot! What were you thinking?!" He rubbed the back of his head saying.

"He insulted my grandmother! I had to do something!" I nodded and Kit said grinning.

"Hey! You're wearing the bracelet we gave you! And I'm glad you took your necklace back. It hurt my neck." I elbowed her gently and smiled Kat came over and handed me my jacket that I had left on the floor.

"You didn't need to pick it up, Dr Manx, I could of done it myself." I told her putting it back on then Kat said.

"I know, but- You're still bleeding." She gave me a tissue and I stemmed the blood dripping from the corner of my mouth. Then she finished what she was saying.

"I know but it reminds me of when your parents and grandparents were here and they would get into fights with each other some times. Mainly Jack and Sky would fight out of your grandparents and it would be Marcus and Anubis, Crystal's father and Kit's father, out of your parents." I looked down gently fingering the hem of my jacket slightly.

"I'll see you guys later." I muttered before heading for the door. Kit tried to call me back but Kat shook her head saying.

"I'll talk to her. I shouldn't of mention her father. She just found out today that her memory had been modified because her parents died on her birthday instead of two weeks before." I headed for the centre gardens, the only place that was quiet and reminded me of home. The flowers were the same ones Mum had planted in the garden at home before it was destroyed. I sat on a bench, jacket undone, hair loose from my hair tie and my back hunched with my head in my hands. SPD was bringing up a lot about my family that I never knew, that they had kept from me, I felt like the versions of them that I knew were lies! Then I saw a pair of steel capped black boots appear in front of my down cast eyes.

"Hey." The deep voice of Oliver greeted me sombrely. I looked up slightly surprised then glared at him.

"What do you want?" I asked him letting my arms flop onto my lap. Oliver nodded to the seat next to me and I nodded reluctantly. It wasn't in my right to say no, but, when he sat and hesitantly put his hand on one of mine my head snapped in his direction and him shift slightly closer to me saying.

"Listen, I know things aren't exactly harmonious between us and we just put up with each other for the sake of the Commander, Dr Manx and the guys but I know how it feels. Finding out something as big as this. It's happened to me too, you know." I looked him in the eye to see if he was lying or playing some kind of cruel trick but, to my shock and astonishment, I found pure and untainted truth.

"It- It happened to you?" I asked quietly and he nodded.

"When I was ten my dad died in a fight, just like my great-granddad, I was told he'd gone on a long business trip. I found out a year later on my eleventh birthday that he had died on my tenth birthday. I was temporarily scarred until I eventually came to terms with it when I was fourteen. I've still got my mum and Grandpa though. Grandma died when I was a baby." I looked at him with compassion in my gaze. I wasn't normally a compassionate person but special circumstances call for special allowances. I turned my hand in his grip to hold his properly and and gently rested my head on his shoulder, squeezing his hand softly. He looked at me then smile partly before resting his head on mine.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Oliver, I truly am." I whispered closing my eyes, feeling safe that I could and not be accused of falling asleep.

"Don't be, they had brilliant lives, my dad and grandma." Then he turned curious and asked.

"Why do you call me 'Oliver' all the time?" I opened my eyes and looked up at him. I just so happened to like his name and preferred to call him by it.

"As it happens, my dear blue ranger, I like the name 'Oliver'. Not only was it my dad's middle name but it just so happens to be your name..." I trailed off blushing slightly at what I had just said. Oliver stared at me as I lifted my head and looked away, letting go of his hand, reaching for the hair tie on my wrist. Then he placed his free hand over my reaching hand I used his other to turn my head to face him. He had crocked smile on his face which made my heart do a foreign leap in my chest. It had never done that before. Then again Oliver had never smiled at me like that before nor had he been so gentle and kind.

"Don't... I like it when you have your hair down." I blushed darker and smiled slightly not looking him in the eye any more out of sheepishness. His thumb gently ran over my cheek brushing a stray curl out of my eyes.

"You're really pretty when you smile." He muttered before Commander Cruger found us with the rest of the team and Kat right behind him.

"Cadet Landers! Cadet Tate! What is going on here?!" He barked and we sprang to our feet saluting him both of us scarlet in the face.

"N-Nothing sir! I was just comforting Crystal- I mean cadet Landers, sir!" Oliver said panicked slightly while I blushed darker at the looks Kit, Danny and Harry were giving me. Looks of suspicion and mischief. Kat, on the other hand, was smiling broadly her fangs gleaming in the light of the sun in the garden.

"Don't lie to your commanding officer let alone your commander, Cadet Tate!" Cruger barked and I stuttered out.

"H-he isn't lying, s-sir. He's t-telling the truth." I didn't normally stutter but when I did it was because I was either nervous or cold. At that moment it was nervous. Cruger looked at me and nodded.

"Alright, but if I catch you like that again I will not be so lenient." He turned and marched away. Oliver and I looked at each other briefly sighing in relief then he sank back on to the bench.

"Thank you Oliver." I said then bent to peak his cheek friendly, which I did, then walked past my team grabbing Kit by the arm with a broad smile which was mirrored on Oliver's face and Kit gave me a smug smile.

"So, you and Oliver, huh?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Just friends, I only gave him a friendly peak on the cheek." I smiled linking arms with her as we made our way to the canteen Kat hot on our heels with a broad smile.

"Oliver just squealed like a girl after you left." she whispered in my ear and I looked at her.

"Seriously? He better not be getting the wrong idea. It was only a friendly peak." I asked and Kat smirked slightly before parting for her lab and us for the canteen...


	9. Fear and a death plan

SPD 9

_Kit's POV_

We, the boys and I, were waiting outside the command centre trying to listen to Cruger chewing out Chris. We had goofed up on another mission thanks to Danny letting the criminal get away who was captured by C-Squad.

"...And further more, it's high time you started acting like the leader you are supposed to be!" Cruger barked then all was quiet before he dismissed her. I hissed to the boys.

"Go, go, go!" They ran, dragging Ollie who was protesting, round the corner to the cadet lounge. Chris walked looking tired, worn out and saddened.

"How'd it go?" I asked her and she sighed coming to my side.

"I got lectured, by Cruger, on being a leader." She said then asked.

"Where are the boys?" I looked at her she was worn out, tired and sad. Cruger's barking and chewing her out was taking a massive toll on her, it was so clear that even Kat could tell it was starting to get to her. She had taken the blame every time we goofed up for us.

"In the cadet lounge. Why?" I asked confused when she put her arm through mine and we start walking.

"Don't tell them this but, if we goof again I leave SPD... For good." I looked at her shocked. She can't go! She couldn't! I wouldn't let her! She was the only girl, apart from Kat, who actually gave a damn about me. My mother died giving birth to me so I never knew her and Kat and DC had raised me along side my grandparents. Like Danny and Harry.

"Anyway, we better go find them and make sure they don't goof." she said and forced a brave smile which I gave a hopeful one in return. We got to the lounge and found the cadets staring at us.

"Get back to whatever you were doing, Cadets!" Ollie ordered and they did when we walked over to them.

"How did it go?" Danny asked and Chris nodded.

"Fine, just don't goof up again." She said then the klaxon went off and Kat's voice ordered us to suit up and get to the delta runners. we drove to the co-ordinates, me in my little pink car that had an electrical sign giving orders on it. We found the robot which turned and looked at us before vanishing before we could so much as move.

"What?" We asked confused before returning to base and to the cadet lounge. Just as Chris and I sat down the klaxon went off again and we were sent out in the Jeep to some co-ordinates. We found Krybots which we soon battled and defeated then Chris froze staring at the figure that had appeared.

"You..." She stated and we looked between her and the figure.

"Good to see you again, Crystal Landers, long time no see." The figure sneered at my friend who slowly reached for her morpher and told us to do the same, fear shining bright in her eyes. We morphed and the creature smiled twisted-ly at us, mainly Chris.

"You're not seriously going to fight me, are you?" He asked and Chris grabbed her delta blasters and ran at him us shortly following. We battled him swiftly getting knock to the ground. The creature sneered again and transformed into a tall, tanned, brown haired man.

"Stop that! Turn back!" Chris screamed at him getting up with us. The creature took delight in the pain he obviously saw in us, mostly in Chris.

"Why should I?" It asked then transformed into a rosy skinned, black haired, averaged height woman.

"Bringing up painful memories?" It taunted Chris as it looked at her. I looked at her and through her visor I saw that she had tears sparkling in her eyes.

"I SAID STOP IT!" She screamed and the creature complied when we ran at him and attacked but he blocked us again knocking me, Danny, Harry and Ollie out of ranger mode.

"Just you and me now. I wonder, will you scream like your mother or growl like you father when I caused the accident that killed them?" Chris struggled to her feet hearing his musing loud and clear.

"Chris no! Don't!" I begged her as she fought him again but was defeated and knocked over to us out of ranger mode.

"I'm not giving up." She growled stubbornly when I tried to hold her down with the boys. She stood and took her stands against her enemy. I couldn't imagine the pain she was feeling physically and mentally as she watched him grow claws from his knuckles, like Wolverine from the X-Men, and take his stands. Chris ran at him and he blocked her attacks and slashed her across her chest and stomach. Then, with his claws still prominent, he punched her in the stomach driving his claws into her.

"CRYSTAL!" I screamed as time slowed and she fell to the ground struggling to breathe blood pouring rapidly from her body. I got up and hobbled to her with the boys as the creature sneered at us and spat just in front of Chris's body.

"Go join your pathetic family in hell, young Crystal Landers." It sneered then vanished. I was crying as I pressed my hand over her wound trying to stem the blood flow while I tossed the Jeep keys to Danny and ordered him to bring the Jeep and Ollie to take his bike to the base. Chris stared at me blankly as she tried to breathe and she stuttered shakily reaching to wipe my cheek with her blood smeared hand.

"D-don't c-cry over m-me." I shook my head and continued to cry while Harry kept watch for Danny who arrived shortly. I got into the back with Crystal, Harry got in the front and Danny sped us back to base while I told Chris.

"Hold on, come on, hold on. If anyone can do it, it's you. You are the second most stubborn person I know, nearly as stubborn as DC. Hold on." She smiled slightly and continued to try and breathe. We arrived at the base where a medical bed was waiting, we laid her on it and ran with the doctors to the infirmary where Ollie, Kat and DC were waiting. I had blood on my heads and face, tears in full flow and was as white as a sheet. I walked past them to go in but Kat wrapped her strong arms round me holding me back in a mother-like hug. Chris was my best friend and I didn't want to lose her. I cried into Kat's shoulder, gripping her lab coat tightly in my bloody hands as she made comforting noises and stroked my hair gently.

"She'll be alright, right?" Harry asked DC who was looking straight a head. He didn't say anything.

"Right?!" Harry asked more forcefully and DC sighed looking down. His blue muzzle hanging low.

"I... I don't know." He said and Danny got up and punched the chrome wall hard saying.

"I should of held her down tighter!" Kat went silent and stopped stroking my hair as she gently rubbed his cheek saying.

"You tried your best, Dan, Chris would be proud." Kat had been like a mother to all of us, because of our parents and grandparents, she cared for us as if we were her own, like DC did but he kept his really well hidden. I looked up and saw Ollie standing at attention taking on a new level of seriousness with tears shining in his eyes. Harry on the other hand continued to pace back and forth in deep thought. We were there for hours watching doctors run back and forth not a single word said to us or between us until Boomer joined us looking incredibly pale.

"I just heard. I got the file up on the thing that did this. He... He was responsible for Chris's parents murders. He caused the crash and he's got some sort of mission to wipe out the entire Landers family." He said handing DC the folder. DC thanked him and Boomer joined Harry in pacing. DC looked at Ollie, still in the same position as before tears in flow down his cheeks, he put a paw on Ollie's shoulder and told him.

"Relax, Ollie, we'll get him for this." Ollie relax slightly and said.

"I won't get him..." I looked at him, I wasn't crying any more but I still had tear tracks cutting through the dried blood on my face.

"I'll kill him." Ollie finished and I shook my head, Kat looked at me probably thinking I was going to be reasonable.

"Not before I get him." I said and Danny and Harry agreed. Kat and DC looked at each other before Kat said.

"If you kill him then you'll be no better and Chris wouldn't want that." We looked at her then nodded feeling guilty and calmer than before. Dr Felix came out pale and his surgeon uniform dotted with blood causing Harry and Boomer to gag slightly. He walked over to us looking grave and my heart thudded rapidly in my throat.

"She's alive but just barely." He told us and I broke down crying in tears of happiness and was soon hugged by Danny who was smiling in relief. Harry and Boomer were hugging each other while Kat put her hand on her heart and leant on DC who enveloped her in a hug from behind.

"Thank goodness." Kat sighed then Felix turned to Ollie who was wiping his face on his sleeve.

"You're Oliver, right?" He nodded and Felix stated.

"Crystal has been murmuring your name since she came round. I think she would like to see you." Ollie nodded and followed the doctor. I let go of Danny and sat on a chair smiling brightly.

"She's alive! I thought we'd lost her!" Kat chuckled, still in DC's arms, and said.

"We heard what you said to her, Kit, and you are right. She's nearly as stubborn as this old dog." DC looked at Kat, who smiled at him, then nuzzled her affectionately.

"Ew! No! Gross! Break it up!" Boomer chorused with Harry but I soon whacked them round the back of their heads before hearing Chris say.

"Hey, Oliver. Don't cry. I'm fi-" Then she stopped mid-sentence and Felix came out red in the face, or as red as he could with a muzzle like his.

"Big public display of affection going on in there." He said and I ran to the window in the door to see Ollie kissing Chris, who looked like she was enjoying it greatly, full on the mouth.

"OH MY GOSH!" I yelled then the boys, Boomer, Danny and Harry, pulled me away and looked as I was caught two centimetres from the ground by Kat and Felix.

"Oh my god! They are making out in there!" Harry squealed showing his feminine side he kept hidden _so well_. I was then dropped on one side as Kat and DC pulled the boys away and looked. They turned back to us scowling.

"No they're not. They're holding hands and talking." DC said and I looked through the window again.

"Sly buggers." I muttered getting bigger scowls from DC, Kat and Felix. Then Oliver came out and smiled at us.

"Kit, your turn." For a fleeting moment I thought he meant getting a kiss but I nodded and walked into the operating room getting a pale small smile.

"I held on, Kit, I held on." She whispered as I sat in front of her on the bed. I smiled and nodded.

"You did, Chris, you really did." I said and took her hand firmly in one of mine. Chris stared at me for a minute before smiling and leaning against her pillow shaking her head slightly.

"What?" I asked smiling slightly as she chuckled and raised a shaky hand to her face and gestured to her cheek.

"You've got blood there and on your hands." she said and I smiled even more.

"Don't you start, when I get back out there I'll have Kat nagging at me to 'Go wash your hands and face! You look like you've been dissecting something that exploded on you!'" This caused Chris to laugh and wince using her free hand to clutch at her torso. My smile faded and turn to worry as I put my free hand on her arm and rubbed it gently.

"Easy, Chris, easy." I told her and she nodded squeezing my hand. Then I smiled and asked.

"Did you enjoy the kiss Ollie gave you?" She blushed and looked away. I had her cornered.

"Come on, there's no getting away from this. Are you two dating?" I asked her making her blush more and grin slightly.

"I'm waiting till he asks." She stated softly and a grin lit up my face like fireworks on bonfire night. OLLIE ONLY HAD TO ASK HER!

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you!" Then I turned serious.

"If he hurts you me, Danny, Harry, Boomer, not sure about Kat and DC, will beat the living days out of him." She looked slightly fearful and shook her head.

"Don't! I don't want him harmed in any single way while I'm like this." Then she made me promise that we wouldn't do anything to him and I agreed before Felix came in and told us that Chris needed to rest in the infirmary and that I needed to get out. I left after saying goodbye and glared hard at Oliver before walking up to him and pointing a threatening finger at him.

"If you ask Chris out and hurt her, despite the promise I just made, I will hunt you down and rip you limb from limb then feed you to a shredder. Am I clear, Oliver Tate?" He didn't look threatened but agreed saying.

"I understand. In the highly unlikely event that I hurt Chris, I will know not to hide and to take my punishment as it comes." I nodded then backed off leaving my team and commanding officers speechless. I looked at them clueless and shrugged.

"I can be deadly when I want to be. Well, not exactly deadly because I don't have any poison or venom or-"

"And she's back!" Danny said and hugged me tightly. Then Kat turned to me.

"Go clean up." She told me and I smirked walking off and she called.

"And I heard what you said to Crystal about me nagging you!" I laughed to myself and thought. _I love our family-like group..._


	10. Rest in peace

SPD 10

_Crystal's POV_

I had been moved to a wheel chair after about four weeks of being bed ridden and most of my internal organs had healed. Most. I was still healing and my team had been there nearly every step of the way. Creatures still came and my team took them on and defeated them with my help from ether the hospital bed or from the infirmary. None of the team knew that I was being moved into a wheel chair so when I wheeled myself in to the command centre seeing all of them working and DC with Kat and Boomer talking to Kit I smiled and said.

"Hi guys." They muttered hellos distractedly then it hit Kit. She whirled round to face me and grinned before jogging over to me and hugging me tightly. I laughed slightly as it dawned on the others as Kit said.

"You're out! You are actually out!" I nodded as she pulled away and the boys hugged me in turn. Oliver smiled and peaked my cheek making me blush and smile shyly at him. He still hadn't asked me out! Four weeks after our 'small' make out session after my operation, I still told Dr Felix that I owed him big time, and he stilled hadn't asked me out! Kat Smiled brightly and came to my side saying.

"You look a lot better than the last time we saw you, Crystal." I smiled slightly wider and said.

"The last time you saw me, Kat, was when I was going in for a third operation two weeks ago." She smiled apologetically then the big blue dog asked.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" I frowned at him and asked.

"Did Dr Felix ask you to send me back to bed if I was around the base?" He frowned and walked towards me.

"No he did not, Landers, but I think he would prefer it if you were resting." My frown deepened as I looked up at him and folded my arms.

"I'm not going back, if that's what you've got in mind, sir, as red ranger and leader of B-squad I should be present at all times even if I am unable to fight." I said quoting the cadet handbook making him growl slightly and say.

"Don't quote the handbook on me, Cadet Landers, if you know what's good for you." I smiled slightly and nodded.

"It's good to see you haven't changed much in my absence, DC." I told him softly and he nodded before glancing at Kat who was scowling at the pair of us. I smirked and said.

"Scowl all you want, Kat, I don't care." Her scowl changed to a frown as she said.

"You may not but Doggie does." I chortled with my team as she called the Commander 'Doggie'. DC cleared his throat and my team got back to work.

"Is there anything I can help with?" I asked smirking at the commander. He shook his head when Kit gasped and said.

"Commander, it's... him." DC was at her side in a flash, he growled deep in his throat as I wheeled myself over to them out of curiosity to see the cretin that had put me in the infirmary. I clenched my fists turning crimson before putting my feet on the floor and struggling to stand. Kat, Kit and the boys protested but I shook my head clutching the arm of the wheel chair saying.

"I'm fine. Come on, lets go get him." But as soon as I took a step my legs buckled and I was caught by Oliver and Kat. They put me back in the chair and the commander told me.

"You are staying here, Landers, the rest of your squad will go." I looked at him in pain, hurt and worried.

"They could get worst done to them than I had!" I told him but Kit, Danny, Harry and Oliver looked determined and ready.

"As long as he pays for what he did we don't care." Danny said then they morphed and were off in the zords. I wheeled myself next to the monitor at Kat's console and watched with her. They had arrived swiftly at where the creep was. I clenched my fists tightly muttering.

"If I could walk he would pay." Kat looked at me and rested a motherly hand on one of my fists which loosened at her touch.

"If you could I still wouldn't let you go. He could and would do worse to you than he did already. And you're in no condition to fight, Crystal." I bowed my head slightly and said.

"I would still go and die if it meant bringing him in. It's because of him I can barely remember them..." My heart ached when ever I thought let alone spoke about my parents. Kat closed her hand around mine and rubbed the back of it saying.

"They were good people, Crystal, and they wouldn't want their only child dying at sixteen years of age. Even you know that." Her voice was soft and kind but held a sincerity new to me and compassion deeper than any I had experienced. I looked at her and nodded before looking back at the monitor to see the team, my friends on the ground.

"Holy hell!" I snapped staring as the son of a b***h closed in on my friends. With out even thinking I let go of Kat's hand and wheeled myself from the room and out of the building and to where my friends were.

"Oi! Sludge-for-brains!" I yelled and his head whipped round. I glared hard at him as he looked at me shocked.

"Impossible! I killed you!" He said and I gripped the arms of my wheelchair.

"You can't kill what you were once! Harlon, you know just as well as I do that you were once a kid, like me, good and honest. What happened to you to make you like this?" My voice nearly trembled as I said his name. Harlon turned to me and he screamed.

"Your parents took the one thing I ever cared about away from me! And she died while in confinement because of your pathetic parents!" The colour drained from my face as I looked at him.

"You took away a child's parents because they had put someone you loved in prison?" I asked him and he nodded.

"They deserved it and you deserved to be alone because I knew you would turn out like them! Just as pathetic, weak and disposable as them." He spat and I gritted my teeth as I rose from my wheelchair and let go of the handles.

"Do you have any idea how messed up I was growing up with out parents? My some of friends too. They grew up raised by their grandparents and our commanding officers. I... I just had my grandpa." I asked him and he glared hard at me before saying.

"I can see I didn't do a very good job if you can still stand." I glared harder at him before taking my morpher out my pocket saying.

"SPD Emergency." I morphed and took up my delta blasters before we circled each other surprising myself and all who were watching. Harlon grabbed the laser from his belt and said.

"We turn our backs on each other then, on the count of three, we fire and see who survives." I nodded and we turned away.

"One." He said. I took a deep breath.

"Two." I told him then we whipped round the exact same time as we chorused.

"THREE!" and we fired. Time stilled as all of us waited for one of us to go. With a grunt Harlon fell to his knees asking.

"How? You're just the useless spawn of two pathetic SPD rangers." I glared and gritted my teeth seething.

"Yeah, SPD Rangers. Just like me." Then I put my delta blasters together and fired at him containing him in the card. I sighed softly then I felt the pain in my legs return and they buckled. I powered down as I fell but I was soon scooped up by Oliver who looked like he had been used as a punching bag like the others. Tears poured down my cheeks silently as I cried into his chest out of pain and relief. _Rest in peace Mummy and Daddy. _I thought and heard Oliver say.

"Come on, back to base. Harry get the wheelchair and **don't** sit in it." My friends walked back to base, Oliver carrying me all the way refusing to put me in the chair until we reached the command centre. Kat saw us first and sighed with her hand on her heart. DC, however, looked stern.

"I wouldn't lecture her now, sir. After what she's just found out I think she's going to need to cry." Harry said as Oliver reluctantly put me back in the wheelchair. Kit's at my side immediately as my tears continue to flow. I didn't really hear much after that. The pain in my body and the grief mixed with relief was flowing through me at a pace I couldn't control. The next thing I know I was left in the control centre with Kat. My tears had slowed until I was merely hiccuping. I looked up from my hands and saw Kat staring at me with soft eyes.

"Where's everyone else?" I croaked and Kat knelt in front of me.

"They went to my lab, to leave on to cry and me to finish the report on the criminal and fight." I nodded and Kat cupped my face wiping the tear tracks away.

"You are a brilliant girl, Crystal, brave and stubborn. Like your parents and grandfather. They would be very proud of you just like Doggie and I are." Then, to my extreme surprise, Kat gentled laid a motherly kiss on my forehead before saying.

"If you want I can take you back to your room?" I shook my head and asked.

"Kat, would it be alright if I stayed with you for a bit? I promise not to interfere or get in the way and I'll do as I'm told-"

"Crystal, you're starting to sound like Kit, and of coarse you can stay with me." Kat chuckled slightly but agreed. I smiled slightly and we hugged each other tightly before I felt my stomach growl. I flushed a delicate pink wrapping my arms round my stomach feeling slightly self-conscious.

"I shouldn't of skipped lunch and breakfast." I said and Kat scowled.

"First of all, we're going to go down to the senior officers lounge to get something to eat. I don't think genetic hamburgers will do you much good." I flushed a darker pink and said.

"Yes Dr Manx." The corners of her mouth twitched upwards as we left the command centre. I felt happier than I had in a long time; now that Mum and Dad could rest in peace...


	11. Uncle Adrian part 1

SPD 11

_Crystal's POV_

"I hate my life!" I growled as I hung upside down in the training simulator. I had been 'volunteered' to be captive. I had been able to walk for a about a month at that point since it had been a month since Harlon's capture.

"Come on, Chris, it's all good fun." Kit called and I snapped.

"No! No it's not! Being strung up from the ceiling in god knows what kind of goo is **certainly not **fun!" I had been in a bad mood since Kit had jumped on me to get me out of bed, and I had contracted a cold.

"Hey, just think of the prize at the end." Oliver called and I flushed a deep red. We had a bet that if they won Oliver would ask me out if they lost I had to clean the command centre and Kat's lab by myself while the others had to clean the showers and gym.

"Crystal! You have a visitor!" Boomer said over the PA. I set my jaw and called.

"I'm a bit tied up at the minute Boomer!" He nodded and said.

"It's I bloke call Adrian-"

"Uncle Adrian?!" I shrieked and the simulation dissolved. I fell to the floor and scrambled to my feet looking even more flustered. Boomer nodded and I ran out of the room Kit hot on my tail. I ran to the reception and found my uncle, my mother's brother, sitting with his arms crossed talking to Kat.

"Uncle Adrian!" I grinned and he looked at me grinning broadly.

"Chrissie!" He grinned and stood making Kat step away as I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back swaying slightly saying.

"It's so good to see you!" I agreed then let go my smile brighter than the sun as I asked.

"What are you doing here? Last I heard you got lost in the kryptonian forest on Quantum-9." My uncle took my hands in his and smiled gently.

"I know, you aunt managed to track me and get me out about three years ago. I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, Chrissie, news of Jack and Ally travelled slowly to home. I didn't know until yesterday." I stared at him blankly for a minute before asking.

"It took six years, minus the three you were in the forest, for you to find out that your sister's in laws were dead?" He nodded and I sighed saddened. Uncle Adrian frowned then hugged me again.

"I would of come sooner, honey, but things like this take time to process-"

"I know, Uncle Adrian, I know." He kissed the top of my head and squeezed me tightly before letting go and examining me.

"You look so much like your father...'cept your eyes and hair. You take after-" I looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Mum... I know, Adrian, I know." We smiled at each other sadly then Cruger's voice barked.

"Cadet Landers! Why aren't you training with the others?!" I sprang to attention, my heart beating wildly in fright as I said.

"I-I-" Uncle Adrian stepped forward and saluted Cruger.

"It's my fault, Commander Cruger. I only just found out about Jack and Ally and came to take Crystal to Quantum-9 to live with me and my wife." I looked him my shoulders falling and my hands falling to my sides. _He... He came to take me away...? _I thought staring at him confused, scared and hurt. Cruger and Kat looked at me as I asked weakly.

"Y-You came to take me away?" Adrian looked at me and nodded. I clenched my fists and looked down with a bowed head trying to disguise my tears. Adrian turned back to Cruger and said.

"If you agree to discharge her, sir, I can leave with her in a few hours." Kat gently put a hand on my shoulder trying to look at my face but I kept it hidden by my hair and refused to look at her, she had already seen me cry once I wasn't going to let her see it again.

"What do you think, Dr Manx?" Kat looked at him as I squeezed my eyes shut. Kat squeezed my shoulder gently and said.

"If Crystal wants to leave and live a normal life then we have no right to stop her, Commander, it's up to her if she stays or goes." My fists tightened as my shoulders shook slightly with contained sobs. I swallowed hard and uncurled my fists slowly as Cruger asked.

"Cadet?" I lifted my head and took a deep breath.

"I can't leave." I stated simply trying to stop tears surfacing and dry sobs escaping. Adrian turned to me looking disbelieving and surprised.

"Sorry?" He asked and I looked at him.

"I can't leave." I told him and he made a gesture for me to explain. I cleared my throat slightly and explained.

"For the first time in six years I'm well and truly happy because I have friends that care about me and that I care about. I found out how Mum and Dad died, who Grandpa was before he married Grandma, what my parents did for a living and I found who I really am. I'm not going to just drop all that and leave it behind. Not for anything or anyone." Adrian folded his arms looking crossly at me while Cruger and Kat smiled slightly at me.

"That and I've also got these two to worry about." Cruger growled at me slightly while Kat tried to scowl. Tried. Adrian only looked worse and growled.

"Crystal, this is not an option. You are coming to live with me and your aunt and that is final." I glared at him and gritted my teeth.

"You are not the boss of me! That's the big blue dog behind you," I paused and looked at Cruger.

"No offence, sir." He nodded and Adrian walked up to me.

"I'm your elder and legally responsible for you. That makes me the boss of you Crystal." My glare only hardened as he continued.

"Go pack your bags and come on." He turned to leave and I growled.

"No." He turned and glared hard at me.

"What did you just say to me?" He asked and I repeated.

"No. I won't pack my bags. I'm not leaving." He whirled around and snapped.

"Do as you are told!" I burned a bright red, tears of anger and resentment sparkling my eyes as I felt my anger reach boiling point.

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!" I barked then left phasing through the door wiping my eyes as I went. I stopped round the corner as I heard Cruger growled.

"Leave Adrian. Don't make me call security." Kat agreed then I heard the sound of her high-heeled boots coming closer to me. To my horror and pain my tears had gotten the better of my as I leaned against the wall and slowly slid down it. Kat's heels stopped quietly and I felt a soft paw rest on my head. I kept my eyes trained to the ground as I wiped my eyes and got up.

"Crystal, you alright?" Cruger asked softly and I nodded.

"I'll be fine. I better get back to training and the others. Hopefully they haven't made Boomer take my place as captive." I smiled slightly as Cruger chuckled and patted my back not as hard as he would of done if I were a dude. Kat nodded and said.

"Quickly save Boomer, I need him to test the new-"

"Rangers! Robot attacking the city!" Boomer's voice sounded over the PA and I ran to the Command centre before morphing and joining the others in the zords...


	12. Uncle Adrian part 2KIT!

SPD 12

_Crystal's POV_

We were in the Megazord about to contain the alien in the robot, and we did, but when we returned to the ground I saw my uncle watching us. I glared at him as Oliver took my hand and let me ride on the back of his bike with him. Kit, Harry and Danny took the Jeep back to base but disturbing news was waiting for us when we returned.

"Cadets, we have grave news. Empire Grumm, Leader of the Troobian empire, has escaped from SPD confinement along with several other criminals who worked with him previously." Cruger told us when we arrived in the command centre. I gripped the centre console to stop myself from fainting. I heard horrific tales of fates of different planets that had been destroyed by Grumm.

"Earth was Grumm's downfall so we believe, once he's regained an army and a ship, he'll try to seek revenge for Omni." Kat finished looking equally grave. I looked down and sighed slightly before asking.

"What can we do to make sure he doesn't regain an army or a get a ship?" Kit nodded saying.

"It's, like, nearly impossible. Even with all the scanners there are still criminals and bounty-hunters and people like that still going to help him for a price." The boys nodded and a light bulb switched on in my brain. Kat and Cruger were debating ideas while I backed out of the room. I walked to the room I shared with Kit and grabbed my red shirt, leather jacket, cargo pants and captain cap. I changed quickly then left with my morpher in my pocket, SPD badge in there too, and ran to Honour Street. Honour Street was where the homeless usually made home and there was one homeless person, or should I say alien, who knew more about technology and the merchant industry than anyone on Earth.

"Hey, Crystal's back!" A voice cheered and people came out of their hovels to see. One I knew very well.

"Crystal!" Sonya called. I smiled and ran towards her. Sonya was a sort of friend to me. She would give information and tech for a price but her heart made her honest and loyal.

"Good to see you, Sonya Lagoon. I need your help." I told her and she nodded inviting me into her Hovel. Literally, that's what she called it. Sonya sat on a pile of old newspapers and offered me the chair. I smiled and shook my head helping her up and into the chair.

"Your home, you sit in the chair." I told her and she smiled. Sonya nodded and I asked.

"Sonya, I need information on the latest ship purchases and robot purchases, can you help?" Sonya smirked and nodded before pulling out a digital stock market checker. She held it out to me but as I went to take she withdrew it.

"For a price, Crystal, you know-"

"IT'S SPD! RUN!" Someone bellowed and Sonya kicked me out and closed the door.

"Sonya!" I said hammering on her door. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked to see Kit and the boys.

"Guys! What are you doing here?!" I hissed removing Kit's hand from my shoulder. They looked at each other and said.

"Cruger sent us. Said you might do something crazy." Danny said and I head-butted Sonya's door twice.

"Cruger, you stubborn old dog!" I growled then turned back to them.

"Thank you, guys, but I'm not going to do something stupid." I turned back to the door and snapped.

"Sonya open the door! They aren't going to hurt you!" The door slowly creaked open and Sonya poked her head out.

"How do you know they won't?" I sighed and pulled out my SPD badge. She gasped and I rolled my eyes.

"Sonya, please, if we can't get the info I'm going to be chewed out for my idea going through now please. Help me." I begged her softly and she opened the door fully. Sonya was a krobiate. She had a deep sense of trust and a powerful sense of… how to put it? Transformation? She could change herself physically and mentally as well as others. In other words, she was a shape-shifter.

"Alright, here. If anyone asks you didn't get it from me." I smiled and nodded.

"I owe you-"

"Say it and I'll claw your eyes out." She warned me turning her nails, in her human form, to cat-like claws.

"Okay! Okay!" I laughed putting my hands up and she shooed us away. We walked back to base where I was soon swarmed by cadets.

"Landers! Cadet Landers over here!" Billy Omega called and I phased through the crowd while my team pushed through.

"What is it, Billy?" I asked smiling at him and he pointed at a man attacking cadets. I recognised the man, Uncle Adrian.

"ADRIAN!" I boomed and he looked at me he sneered and blew C-Squad away. This wasn't like him at all. He made a sign with his hand and he powered up into a dark version of red ranger. I gritted my teeth and looked at my team. We ranger'd up and launched into a fight. Cadets tried to intervene but I snapped at them.

"This is not training! Stay back!" Then I was thrown into them. I groaned slightly and said.

"Sorry who ever I landed on." I got up to see my team struggling. I got up and re-joined them but we, Danny, Kit, Oliver and I, were blown back and out of ranger mode.

"Cruger has surely picked a sorry lot to be B-Squad." I gritted my teeth but realized that Harry was still standing.

"Harry…?" I asked staring at him but he drew his delta baton and pointed it at Adrian.

"First you try and take one of my best friends and one of two best friends that is a girl, away and now you attack C-Squad cadets that are only just starting to learn how to defeat krybots. You are going to pay." He seethed and I stared at him in amazement. In all the time that I had known him he had never been this cold. To anyone. He launched into a fight with Adrian and I shut my eyes scared to see him get the dirt kicked out of him. I heard metal clanging then cheering; my eyes flew open and got up with the others to see Adrian on the floor out of ranger mode and in pain. I glared down at him as we came to Harry's side.

"Would you like to do it, Chris?" He asked but I shook my head and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"Wait." I told him softly and knelt in front of my uncle glaring harder than I ever had in my life before saying.

"If they were here they would be disgusted with you." He sneered at me and got to my feet nudging Harry's arm. He took out his morpher and judged my uncle on the count of assault on cadets for no reason. Guilty. He was contained and another cheer escaped the crowd and I felt lightheaded.

"Chris, you alright?" Harry asked grinning once he powered down. I forced a smile and nodded before saying.

"Come on; better get to the command centre to report in." They nodded and I phased through the ground. I like walking through the ground. It felt earthy and safe but after the fight we just had it didn't make any difference. I was still lightheaded but I didn't care. I phased into the command centre in between Boomer and Kit making both jump and scream slightly. I smirked and laughed at their reactions. The others looked startled and Boomer said.

"For Halloween you can be a ghost." I smirked and said.

"And you can go as the devil while Kit goes as an angel seeing as you two like each other." Kit blushed bright red with Boomer and both tried to hit me but I phased so their fists went straight through me.

"I love being able to do that." I smiled trying not to giggle at the fact that Kit had covered her face and Boomer wasn't looking any of us in the eye.

"Have you still got the checker?" Oliver asked and I nodded taking it out. Then Kat and Cruger joined us and Cruger barked.

"Cadet Landers! Where have you been?!" I jumped and nearly dropped the checker. I caught it and sighed.

"Bloody Nora." My heart was beating like a frightened sparrow as I looked at him and said.

"To see someone who could help. If the others hadn't of come I would have been back sooner." I glanced at the others who were avoiding eye contact with me.

"Did you get any help?" Kat asked and I nodded holding up the digital stock market checker. They looked at it tilting their heads slightly like a dog and a cat.

"Digital stock market checker, if I have to say that one more time I'm going to knock myself out." I said in one go. Kit rolled her eyes then I got it up on the monitor.

"It's updated constantly so it won't be out of date." I said and then sneezed turning away from the console. I wiped my nose and said.

"Sorry, my cold." I apologised with a small smile. Cruger shook his head; Kat did with same while the boys and Kit rolled their eyes. Kat agreed to monitor it while Cruger dismissed me and Kit and got filled in by the others. I went outside for a walk needing to clear my head, in all my life I thought that my Uncle Adrian was just like my mum but he wasn't.

"Hey, come on. At least we know you aren't going to turn into an evil villain like your uncle." Kit offered smiling. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and agreed. We walked to the park just to get away from SPD for a while when we were hit by lasers. We flew backwards and to the ground. I looked up and saw a monster but it wasn't like any I had ever seen it was half robot half.

"Oh my-"

"Don't say it!" I told her and she shut her mouth. We got up and took stands against the monster, cyborg I mean, but it just cackled and blasted me away. I tumbled away feeling my body burn then I heard something I wished never to hear again. I heard Kit scream. It froze my blood as I looked up and saw her in the clutches of the cyborg.

"KIT!" I screamed as she vanished with the cyborg. I got up and looked round, they were nowhere in sight. I whipped out my morpher and contacted Kat.

"Crystal? Is that you?" She asked as I gasped for air.

"Y-yeah. Kat, listen. Kit's been kidnapped." I told her covering my eyes as if to stop my tears. I had let her get taken. I was so stupid!

"Crystal, where-" Kat asked but I closed my morpher and stuffed it in my pocket. _It's all your fault! You could of stopped that cyborg taking her! But you didn't! You just laid there watching! You stupid, ignorant, scaredy bloody cat! _I thought putting my hands on my face tears no longer present.

"Cadet, why did you hang up on Kat?" Cruger's voice appeared.

"It's all my fault... I could of stopped him taking her... It's all my fault..." I repeated into my hands until I was forcefully grabbed by the shoulders and shook slightly.

"Answer my question, Crystal! Why did you hang up on Kat?!" Cruger growled and let go of me. I set my jaw and snapped.

"I hung up on Kat because just I few minutes ago I let Kit get kidnapped by a frigging cyborg! Does that answer your bloody question?!" He raised an eyebrow ridge and nodded. Then I sighed and turned starting to walk away. Cruger followed.

"Stop following me, sir. I may be a cadet and a B-Squad power ranger but that doesn't give you the right to start following me." I told him snappishly over my shoulder.

"You're not just a cadet and a B-Squad power ranger, Crystal." I turned my head slightly and said.

"Got that right. I'm Crystal Landers the freak who's responsible for a string of robberies and for her room mate being kidnapped." I was being sarcastic and he knew it all too well.

"No. You're Crystal Landers, my god-daughter." I froze completely. I hadn't expected that to come out of my commanders great big blue muzzle. I turned slowly and stared at him. His head was bowed slightly but his eyes were fixed on me holding truth in them. My mouth opened but nothing came out. Cruger hesitantly walked in front of me and placed a paw on my shoulder.

"Your parents, after you were born, when they brought you to SPD for the first time Kat and I, well, we practically doted on you at first sight. Marcus and Sophie, your parents, told us that the main reason they came was because they wanted to ask us if we'd be your godparents." I blinked and he continued.

"Naturally Kat and I were surprised but, you see, when your mother placed you in Kat's arms because she was called out on a mission with your father, you just smiled up at her then at me when I came to see why you weren't crying. We knew then that it would be alright if we were your godparents." Then he chuckled with a small smile.

"I remember that day clearly because that was the day the command centre turned into a nursery. You, Danny, Harry, Ollie and..." He stopped as I bowed my head and reached for the paw on my shoulder. He let me take it gently before removing it from my shoulder.

"I think it might be time for you to return to base, sir. I'll search the area for Kit or the cyborg." Cruger nodded and turned to leave. I looked at him for a moment before taking off my necklace and calling.

"Cruger!" He turned and I passed him the necklace.

"Give it to Oliver in case I don't get back." I smiled slightly out of sadness before phasing through the ground trying to sense where Kit could be. You see, when I phased through something I became part of that object. I couldn't pick up anything. Not even her footsteps. I cursed then returned to the surface. It was nearly dark and I was still in civilian clothing. Not good. I walked quickly to base only to be met by glares from the rest of my squad, Kat, Boomer and other cadets. _Great... I'm Freak again... _I thought and looked at the floor as I walked to my and Kit's room...


	13. You've got to be kidding me!

SPD 13

_Crystal's POV_

I walked through base looking at the ground most of the time because Kit was still missing. I only had a few bruises and cuts from the blasts but the last one had left a scar over my heart. Oliver, Boomer, Danny and Harry barely spoke to me and Kat... She didn't speak to me at all. She, like many others, just glared and pretended I wasn't there. I avoided going to the canteen, gym, cadet lounge, command centre and garden because so many people went there and each time I did they glared and whispered things behind my back. One day it got too much for me, I was in walking to the command centre and was just outside when I heard Cruger and Kat talking.

"Can you honestly believe her, Doggie?" Kat asked him and I stopped and hid near the door way.

"Believe who, Kat?" Cruger asked sounding annoyed.

"Crystal Landers." I froze, I stopped breathing, I felt my heart brake a little more.

"What about her?" Cruger asked and Kat told him.

"Can you believe that she has the nerve to come back after she let Kit get taken?" Kat asked and I leaned on the wall. Cruger sighed and said.

"Kat, it wasn't her fault and I'm not just saying that because she's one of our godchildren. The cyborg that had taken Kit had a laser and-"

"That's no excuse, Anubis, and you know that!" Kat snapped and I placed a hand on my heart, I felt it brake more as I listened to them.

"Kat, I know you're upset but-"

"Damn it Doggie! Nearly the whole of the base feels the void that she's created! If Crystal hadn't of let Kit kidnapped then this wouldn't be happening-"

"Dr Manx! That is enough! I know just as well as you do that Kit provided a sort of homely charm for nearly the whole base but that doesn't mean everyone should be making one of our own feel isolated, even if she is to blame!" Cruger barked and I finally caved, the entire base thought I was to blame. I took out my morpher and badge and turned back in the direction I came in. I walked into RIC outside the door to my room and knelt in front of him.

"RIC, I need you to do something very important for me." The robo-dog nodded and I put my morpher and badge in both my hands.

"First of all I need you to give these to Commander Cruger. He'll know what to do with them." He nodded and opened a compartment in his body, I put them in it then looked at him again.

"Then I need you to give this to Danny or Harry or Oliver, do you understand me? Only one of those three." He nodded again and I gave him the bracelet Kit and the boys had given me on my birthday. He padded away after nuzzling my leg and I sighed. I was going to look for Kit by myself then leave SPD for good. I was wrong, I didn't belong there. I didn't belong anywhere. I took off my uniform, got into the clothes I arrived in and put on my captain cap. I tied my hair back into a pony tail and took a deep breath with one last look at the room before phasing out of SPD...

_Cruger's POV_

I sat in my chair rubbing my forehead. The argument with Kat had taken it's toll on both of us, the base wasn't functioning properly because Kit's disappearance had created a rift in the whole base. To make matters worse everyone had turned their backs on Crystal, last I had saw her she was pale, skinny and looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. I closed my eyes for a second before the doors slid open and RIC came trotting in.

"Hello RIC." Kat and Boomer smiled only to get him folding his ears back and growl slightly at them. I opened my eyes in shock before he came up to me and opened the compartment in his back. I reached in and brought out a morpher and a badge. Then RIC barked slightly then gave us a brief hologram of Crystal. I blinked before standing and swiftly leaving growling to myself...

_Oliver's POV_

I was in the gym punching a punching bag when RIC came in yapping slightly. No one had been right since Kit's kidnapping and everyone, including me, had turned our backs on Chris. RIC came to my side and barked slightly, I stopped punching and took off my gloves before turning to him.

"What, mutt?" I asked smiling slightly as he growled and opened the compartment in his back. I reached in and pulled out the bracelet we gave Chris on her birthday. I toyed with it in my hand getting flashes of Chris smiling, laughing, kicking butt and us; or what would of been us if I had just asked her out but now, she let Kit, someone who had bee like a sister to me, get taken away.

"Chris..." I murmured and closed my eyes tightly and wrapping my fingers round the bracelet just as tight before stuffing it in my pocket and grabbing my shirt. I was going to talk to her, I wasn't sure if she'd listen or not, granted I wasn't even sure if she'd give me another black eye or not. I walked into her room hoping to find her but instead I found her uniform folded in to neat pile. I swore then ran to the command centre.

"Commander! Commander! Chris is-" I stopped talking as I ran in only to find Kat and Boomer.

"Where's the commander?" I asked as they looked at me.

"He left about ten minutes ago, why?" Boomer asked and I sighed running my hand through my hair then held up Chris's bracelet.

"Chris is gone! I went to talk to her after RIC gave me her bracelet and found her uniform on her bed. Knowing Chris's she's probably after Kit on her own." Boomer dropped his digipad staring at me.

"Is she crazy?!" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, she's Crystal. I guess us being like we have didn't help the fact that she's still unstable and, well… She already blamed herself for Kit's capture we didn't need to make her feel even worse." We all looked ashamed and to honest I felt a lot of guilt, shame and, I hated to admit it at the time, love towards Chris like I had since I had got to know her.

"You're right-" My morpher sounded and I answered it.

"Cadet Tate! Gather Cadets Delgado, Drew and bring Kat if you can to the weary woods. Now!" Cruger barked, I agreed and looked at Kat. She nodded and followed me into the cadet lounge.

"Guys! Guys come on!" I called to Danny and Harry but they were too engrossed in their game to notice. Kat started to do a feline growl showing she was getting ticked off and they stopped playing and came with us.

"What's going on?" Harry kept asking and I snapped.

"I don't know alright! Chris is gone, Cruger's gone and we're going to the weary woods to meet Cruger so shut up!" They stared at me for a moment and said.

"Sorry. I'm a little edgy. Both girls on our team gone and I-"

"You miss Chris." we stopped as we looked at Danny.

"How'd you guess?" I asked him quietly. He smiled slightly and put his hand on my shoulder.

"We all do. Thing is it's because of her we haven't got Kit here. But you, Ollie, are missing her for a completely different reason. You are head over heels for her, admit it!" I turned and started to walk ahead saying.

"So what. She probably hates me now just like the rest of us, she gave RIC the bracelet we gave her for her birthday to give to me. I think she plans to never come back after bringing Kit back-"

"Ok, that's enough feeling sorry for ourselves and for Crystal. Now, the commander wants us and that's where we're going." Kat said and we nodded...

_Crystal's POV_

I had tracked Kit's signal to the weary woods where I was soon grabbed by the arm roughly. I struggled and turned to see Cruger.

"What are you doing here?" We chorused staring at each other.

"I'm getting Kit, you?" I asked him getting my arm out of his grip. He shook his head and said.

"I'm here to get you and Kit. I've called the rest of your squad and Kat-"

"You are frigging crazy! Why did you call them?! Are you trying to make me feel worse about myself for letting Kit get kidnapped?!" He looked surprised and I snapped.

"I heard you and Kat talking in the command centre. You both seemed content with blaming me for Kit getting captured just like the rest of the squad and the base! I think the only one who hasn't turned against me is RIC!" Still Cruger looked surprised but guilt laced into his gaze. I walked away from him but was soon blasted back into him. We tumbled to the ground and looked up to see the same cyborg that had taken Kit.

"Well, well, well. Doggie Cruger and Crystal Landers. Nice to see you again." I looked at Cruger as we got up.

"Benaag! You're behind this?!" Cruger growled as the cyborg chuckled evilly and nodded.

"I took your wife, kidnapped your little Dr Manx and now have your pink ranger. You're not very good and keeping the women in your life safe are you?" I gritted my teeth and hissed.

"Don't you **dare **insult Commander Cruger and if you don't give us back Kit I swear on my parents graves you'll pay dearly." Ok, I was incredibly p****d off as it was and if anyone dared to mess with me when I was angry they were sorry. He cackled at me as I took my stands with Cruger at my side then he was blasted backwards making my head snap to my right. I saw the blue, green and yellow rangers followed by an armed Dr Manx.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I sighed in exhaustion throwing my hands in the air.

"Good to see you too, Chris." Oliver said coming to my side. I glared at him. They weren't forgiven no matter how many times they would say sorry, I wasn't going to believe them until they meant it.

"We're sorry for turning our backs on you-"

"Save it for later!" Cruger and I snapped then we looked at each other. I rolled my eyes then Benaag got up pointed at us.

"You're going to pay for that!" He readied his laser then fired. The others got out the way while I just let it phase through me then I took my stands before starting to fight him.

"Chris! No!" Oliver yelled as Benaag grabbed my wrist and twisted it round my back. I stamped on his foot and dug my heel into it making him let go. I swivelled round swiftly and kicked him in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards. I panted slightly as the others gathered to my side again and those who could morphed while Kat grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me to the side.

"Let me go!" I said struggling in her grip.

"No, Crystal, I've lost one god daughter I'm not about to loose the other!" I gave up for a minute as we watched the boys in a loosing fight. I winced as Danny landed on the ground then struggled to his feet.

"They're getting crushed." Kat said still with her arms around me. Then Benaag shot his lasers at the boys sending them flying. I gasped and got out of Kat's arms as Oliver landed and was knocked out of ranger mode. I ran to his side and asked him.

"Are you alright?" He looked at me, seeing my genuine worry and concern, before saying.

"Talk about a stupid question." I smiled slightly then got up glaring at Benaag.

"Where is Kit?!" I asked him standing between him and my friends. He chuckled cruelly before saying.

"Somewhere you'll never find her." I growled clenching my fists before Cruger got up and put out his paw with my morpher in it.

"You'll need this to find Kit." I nodded and morphed before saying.

"This is your last chance Benaag. Tell me where my friend is or pay the price." Benaag regarded me for a second before taking out a small device and pressing a few buttons. Kit appeared looking thin, pale and ragged.

"Kit!" We all chorused and I ran to her but Benaag grabbed my arm and threw me back.

"She belongs to me, Crystal Landers, if you want her you'll have to defeat me." I growled as the boys got up and joined me.

"Chris." Kit said softly. I looked at her, my anger vanishing.

"Don't do anything stupid... I don't blame you for this happening." My anger returned as I looked at Benaag.

"If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get." I hissed and drew my delta blasters. Cruger grabbed my left wrist and said.

"Let me fight him. I put him behind bars before I can do it again." I hesitated then nodded.

"Boys, get Kit and Kat out of here." I told them and they nodded. Benaag gave a burst of laughter then pressed another button, Kit disappeared and a sound erupted in my ears.

"Gah!" I spat clutching my head as the sound intensified causing me great discomfort and pain. I powered down as Kat rushed to my side with Cruger and the boys shortly following.

"What are you doing to her?!" Oliver asked Benaag lividly. Benaag laughed evilly and smiled in a twisted way.

"Because of her hidden ability I can manipulate sound waves that she can pick up using that ability. It's actually quite funny to watch." I fell to my knees begging him to make it stop but he kept laughing until Oliver powered up, took out his Delta Max Striker and blasted the device out of Benaag's hand into into Cruger's. The sound stopped and I breathed heavily thanking Oliver as my head throbbed. Kat knelt next to me and gently hugged me in a protective way but and gently pushed her away. She looked slightly hurt but I kept my gaze firmly on the ground. Benaag noticed this and smirked.

"Still haunted by the night I took your friend?" My head shot up and I absent-mindedly touched then scar that ran over my heart.

"You're a monster." I told him quietly making him smirk more and say.

"You were pathetic even then." I stared at him blankly for a minute before agreeing.

"Yeah, I'm pathetic." Then I slowly got up and walked in front of the group.

"But my squad, Commander Cruger and Dr Manx aren't." I looked at him hard as he laughed and I looked at Cruger. He was looking between me and Benaag at a lost for words.

"Are you going to just stand there or help kick his butt into submission?" I asked pointing a thumb at Benaag as I spoke to Cruger. He regained his wits and nodded drawing his shadow sabre. Oliver pulled me to him forcefully as Cruger and Benaag battled. Cruger had given Danny the device and her managed to get Kit to appear next to us. She staggered slightly and fell into me. I caught her and checked her pulse. It was there, she was breathing and was alive. I sighed slightly and said.

"Hold still this isn't going to hurt." I placed my hand on her stomach gently then phased and shock waves went up my arm as I sensed all the pain and hunger she was feeling. I pulled out and gritted my teeth flexing my fingers then Kit looked at me.

"H-How-"

"No time to explain. We need to get you back to base." I said and put one of her arms round my neck while I put one round her waste. Danny helped me get her standing until we heard an explosion and saw Cruger containing Benaag. I shuddered and held Kit tighter as he and those who were in ranger mode powered down.

"Guys, not to sound pessimistic or anything but, Kit is in pain and it would be extremely kind to get back to base now before something else happens!" I snapped as the boys started to cheer. They stopped, nodded and helped me and Danny get Kit back to base...


	14. Questions and forgiveness

SPD 14

_Kat's POV_

We were all waiting for news of Kit outside the infirmary well into the night. Crystal had insisted that Doggie, Ollie, Danny, Harry and I stay on one side of the double doors while she leaned against the wall next to the doors on the other side. We were in silence until Boomer and RIC joined us. He looked at Crystal hopefully but she pointed at us and refolded her arms looking annoyed, hurt, angry and slightly blank. RIC sat next to her and she looked down at him. I watched her for a second as she patted his head then pulled her cap over her eyes leaning against the wall. The door flew open and a nurse ran out, the door would of surely broken Crystal's nose if she hadn't of phased through it. I looked down to my lap where my hands were folded tightly together out of worry. Ollie sighed from next to me then got up and walked over to Crystal.

"Before you flip your lid, listen to what I have to say." He told her as she glared up at him but complied.

"I know you're angry with us, I know you're hurting because we blamed you and turned our backs on you; and I know that deep down you are just as scared as we are for Kit and what will become of the team." He paused as he took off her cap. She didn't say anything or do anything.

"And, honestly, I don't give two tosses if you punch me for this but; I'm sorry. I'm sorry for turning my back on you; I'm sorry for blaming you and I'm sorry for anything else I've done to you." I watched for a minute as Crystal made a fist and readied to punch him in the face but stopped. She looked at Ollie then looked him in the eye before uncurling her fist and reaching up to touch his face.

"You're right; I am feeling all those things for those reasons and more. I'm an unstable, infuriating and an annoyingly stubborn cow. I haven't had the best from life but I was willing to let that change hoping for the better but instead I was given false hope that I had found where I belonged. I haven't. Space Patrol Delta isn't where I belong, I don't belong here and I never will." she said softer than I had ever heard her talk. Ollie took the hand that was touching his face and placed it over his heart, Crystal watched him carefully.

"You will forever belong here though..." He whispered and she tried to move her hand but Ollie kept it still. My heart melted completely as she looked up at him.

"Why me?" She asked and Ollie bent his head next to her ear. My ears twitched slightly as I felt a rush of different emotions; guilt for Crystal, worry for Kit, love for all the kids and fear because Doggie had turned rigid. I glanced at him and saw him staring at two of our godchildren. I looked back at Ollie and Crystal just as I heard Ollie whisper.

"You have committed one robbery that links to me." Crystal looked at him slightly confused and Ollie gently touched her cheek.

"You've stolen my heart completely." I looked at Crystal. My heart nearly shattered as I saw tears in her eyes and her mouth part slightly.

"H-how...?" She whispered and he smiled softly.

"As I remember it; it started with you giving me a black eye." Crystal smiled shyly with a small blush looking down before asking.

"Did I say ever say I was sorry for that?" Ollie chuckled slightly shaking his head. Crystal apologised before Ollie turned serious.

"You never told us what happened when Kit was taken ether." Crystal froze and turned pale. Her free hand traced a line over her heart and she took a shaky breath. This was a drastic change from before. She seemed almost frightened by the memory. I watched her fearing that she would run but she tightened her grip on Ollie's hand.

"Kit and I were just going for a walk. She was trying to cheer me up when we were attacked by Benaag." She stopped as Felix came out and beckoned us in to the room. Crystal was first to Kit's side.

"Kit's going to be fine, she's just malnourished and a bit battered." Felix said as Kit came round and smiled.

"Hey guys." She whispered and I smiled and sighed in relief Doggie at my side with one arm round my waste. Kit took Crystal's hand and said.

"You're more stubborn than I thought." Crystal smiled slightly and chuckled.

"Girl, I thought you figured that out ages ago." we all chuckled at that then it turned awkward. Everyone avoided eye contact with Crystal apart from Ollie.

"Why the awkwardness, guys?" Kit asked and I sighed.

"Kit, it's a long story-"

"Tell it, we've got the time." She said and we told about how everyone, including ourselves, had blamed Crystal for her disappearance.

"Guys that's horrible! How could you do that to Chris? If she hadn't of been shot she would of tried to save me!" We looked at Crystal who was refusing to look any of us, even Ollie and Kit, in the eye.

"We didn't know she had been shot, why didn't you tell us that you had been shot, Crystal?" I asked her but she refused to say. We kept asking her until Kit said.

"Chris," Crystal looked at her hurt and pain lighting her eyes. Kit squeezed her hand and asked softly.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that you had been shot?" Crystal clenched her free fist and said.

"I was already full of self-loathing because I had let Benaag take you. I didn't want anyone thinking that I couldn't take a hit and that I was weak."

"So you let us believe that you had froze and let Kit be taken?!" Danny asked snappishly. Crystal turned to him and said.

"It didn't help that you kept telling me that it was my fault that the C-Squad cadets had got hurt! Nor did it help that I could barely show my face without someone calling me a freak!" Then she let go of Kit's hand and started to walk out.

"What's the matter with being a freak?" I asked her calmly. She stopped, hand gripping the door handle tightly, so tight that her knuckles were turning white.

"What are you talking about, Dr Manx?" She asked coldly making my heart ache.

"What's wrong with being a freak? It's just another way of saying that you're different." I told her and her shoulders dropped.

"Sometimes being different isn't a good thing. Everyone knows that." She said then left. Kit sat up in her bed and said.

"Apologise to her." We looked at her in surprise and shock at her tone. Kit had her arms crossed and a stern expression she had learned from me.

"What was that, Kit?" Doggie, who had been silent since we returned, asked.

"Apologise to Crystal. I heard that Ollie already has, it's up to the rest of you to be big enough to do the same." She told us and I looked between her then the door then back to her.

"What if she won't listen?" Harry asked and Kit said.

"She will. It's just helping her to become stable. Her outburst just now helped her return to her normal self. I saw our Chris in her eyes when she snapped. She's got too much anger and self-hatred in her for her to be stable. She's an open book to me that's why I think of her as a sister not as a friend." I understood it then. If we could get all the anger out of Crystal she would become stable and her normal self.

"I'll talk to her first. I can try and persuade her to stay at SPD." I said and the group nodded. I left after that and followed the sound of cadets calling 'freak' through the corridors until I found Crystal in the base garden laying on the grass, staring at the night sky. I was nervous to say the least. I mean how would she react to me after what I did? _I completely ignored her for the last month and a half, what if she hates me? _I thought then steeled my nerves and walked over to her.

"Lovely night. Clear skies and you can see the stars." I said quietly getting a murmured agreement.

"May I join you?" I asked her cautiously. She nodded and gestured to the grass.

"Knock yourself out." She grumbled and pulled her cap over her eyes. I sat next to her and looked up at the sky.

"You know, Doggie and I, when we were cadets, used to sneak out and go to the observatory deck to look at the stars when we were homesick." I told her with a small reminiscent smile. Crystal pushed her hat up from her eyes slowly, looking at me wearily.

"You, Dr Katherine Manx, used to brake curfew with THE Commander Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger?" I nodded looking at her with a small smile. She regarded me for a moment before saying.

"I can't see it. You're both too much of goody-two-shoes to me." Then she pulled her cap back over her eyes. I frown and removed her cap altogether making her protest strongly.

"Hey! Dr Manx that's not fair!" I smirked and asked.

"Who were you calling a goody-two-shoes?" She scowled at me then tried to get her cap back.

"Uh-Uh-Uh. Not so fast, Cadet Landers." I smirked holding it out of reach.

"Dr Manx, you are being extremely immature." She told me and my smirk widened.

"Says the girl who phases through the floor to scare her squad." Crystal frowned and folded her arms.

"That's different. I'm still maturing. You, Dr Manx, are a full grown woman who should know better." I frowned at her asked.

"This doesn't sound like you at all, Crystal, what's the matter?" Crystal sighed and sat up.

"I just... I'm just so angry all the time lately and every time I try to calm down something else happens and my anger only increases. I've never had counselling for my 'issues' so I don't know how to control them without punching or braking something. When Grandpa was alive and I would be like this he would let me tell him what was wrong and he would do the best he could to help me. But he's dead and gone just like Mum, Dad, Grandma and the rest of my family apart from my evil uncle and his wife that I can't even remember." I watched her struggle with her emotions then gently poked her with my index finger, my claws retracted. She looked at me. I did it again. She furrowed her brow, I did it again and I could tell she was fighting a smile. I kept doing it until Crystal laughed and said.

"That's it!" And jumped on me grabbing her cap and poking me.

"How do you like being poked?" She asked chuckling when I stopped laughing. To be honest, it tickled.

"That felt like I was being tickled." I told her and we smiled at each other as Crystal put her cap on me so it was cover one of my ears. We chuckled and I outstretched my hand to rub her cheek. She let me even if she did stiffen slightly.

"Am I forgiven for the last month and a half?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I'm still freaked out by the thought of you being my godmother though." She smirked as I made a mock offended noise and took off her cap.

"I could say the same thing about you being my god-daughter." Crystal put her cap on properly and laid back on the grass staring at the stars.

"I think Kit's going to kill me when she gets out of the infirmary." I tilted my head to the side slightly in confusion making her chuckle slightly.

"I gave RIC the bracelet she and the boys gave me for my birthday to give to one of the boys. I still don't know which one RIC gave it to." I smiled and said.

"Ollie showed it to me and Boomer before we went to get Danny and Harry on Doggie's orders." Crystal smiled slightly and muttered.

"I'm going to have words with that robotic mutt tomorrow." My ears pricked up hopefully.

"You're staying?" I asked and she nodded.

"But only because I know Kit would never forgive me if I left again. She may be long winded sometimes but she means well at heart." My smile faulted slightly before asking.

"Just for Kit?" Crystal shook her head.

"I kind of lied when I said I didn't belong here. 'The one place you belong is where you'll always return to.' Here is where I always return to." I smiled slightly and stroked her cheek softly.

"A quote from a very good source?" I guessed and she nodded.

"Me." I grinned and Crystal yawned slightly.

"I think it's time you got some sleep." Crystal nodded and got up offering me her hand.

"Come on, Doc, you need you're genius sleep too." I laughed and gave her my hand so she could help me up. We started to walk towards the girls block when Crystal stopped and asked.

"When we were facing Benaag, he said that he had taken Cruger's wife and kidnapped you. Cruger had a wife?" I nodded sadly. Isinia had left and divorced Doggie shortly after the fall of Omni. To be honest Doggie and I had seen it coming, nether wanted to be married to memories of the other.

"Isinia was her name. She was Sirian like Doggie but she had been captured when their home planet, Sirius, had been attacked and destroyed by Emperor Grumm and his force. Isinia had been captured and kept in Troobian isolation until Doggie was captured with your grandfather and his squad but escaped and helped destroy Omni from the inside. We all thought we had lost him but..." Tears had formed in my eyes as I remembered how we, I, had almost lost him. He was my best friend and, maybe, more. Crystal rubbed my arm comfortingly as I wiped my eyes and said.

"But we hadn't. He came walking out of the rubble hand in hand with his wife. Few weeks later they divorced after agreeing that they couldn't continue their marriage to memories of the other." I looked Crystal and she nodded but then asked.

"How did you feel about that?" I blinked for a moment remembering how angry I was that Isinia could give up such a wonderful man.

"I-I was angry at first, I couldn't believe Isinia could give up such a wonderful man like Doggie. Then my anger subsided and I stood by Doggie's side, like I've done for many years." I looked at Crystal who was smiling slightly up at me.

"You are a wonderful friend for doing that, Kat." Then she paused and smirked.

"But I know you like him more than that." I blushed a pale pink and said.

"Th-that's not true. Doggie and I have been friends for many years-"

"And from that friendship you have developed feelings for him. You can't hide it Kat." My blush darkened as she nudged my arm.

"You hide it very well but I can tell, when you look at him or even near him. There's admiration, love, hope and joy lighting your gaze. Don't tell anyone I told you this but; you are the only one, apart from me on a bad day, that's got enough metaphorical balls to challenge him." I was red in the face by then and we arrived at the block.

"Night Kat. See ya in the morning." Crystal smiled slightly and walked away to her room. I watched her for a minute before going over what she had said, fanning my cheeks. _Do I really do all that? _I asked myself stunned slightly before retreating to the command centre, walking straight into the subject of my thoughts.

"Doggie! I'm sorry I didn't see-"

"Kat, it's ok. Did you and Crystal patch things up?" He asked softly, taking my hand ever so gently in one of his paws.

"Yes. We fooled around a bit in the process but yes." I smiled feeling my heart swell and lift. _OH MY GOD! CRYSTAL IS RIGHT! _I thought as Doggie smiled and nodded.

"Good, Kit will be happier when she knows in the morning. Is there something you wanted to tell me Kat?" I blinked twice then noticed his Shadow Morpher had been used to communicate.

"Have you been talking to Crystal over your morphers?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Maybe. But now we need to say goodnight." I nodded and said goodnight before turning to the door. Doggie let my hand go and bide me goodnight before gently pecking my speckled cheek. My blush returned with a vengeance as he walked away leaving me stunned...


	15. One single word

SPD 15

_Crystal's POV_

Kit chased me round the training court outside the base yelling at me for telling Danny and Harry about catching Boomer and her holding hands the day she was discharged from the infirmary as well as nearly kissing.

"Chris you are going to regret ever agreeing to help me back to our room!" She yelled and I laughed grinning as I ran faster.

"I could never regret that!" I called then ran straight into Oliver knocking us both over. I stared down at him slightly in shock but mostly afraid. We had the odd flirt now and again but that was the extent of our romance. The base had understood that Kit's capture was a misunderstanding, thankfully, but Oliver still felt like he betrayed me.

"Hi." I said quietly with a shy smile.

"Hi." He returned with a crocked smile before brushing my fringe out my eyes.

"Love is in the air! oh, oh, oh! Love is in the air!" Kit, Danny, Harry and Boomer sang loudly making me quickly get off Oliver blushing brightly before bellowing.

"Be quiet! Your singing voices clash!" They smirked and went quiet.

"Cadets! What was that horrible cattle-walling?!" Cruger barked from behind me and I jumped screaming slightly.

"Why do you always do that?!" I asked him recovering from my near heart-attack. He gave me a stern look and I pointed at Kit and the boys with Oliver.

"Boomer and the rest of the squad were singing, sir." Oliver said with a blush equal to mine.

"They crashed into each other, sir, and we thought we'd provide a little ambiance." I turned red for a different reason at Danny's comment and asked.

"By singing 'Love is in the air' by John Paul Young?!" They grinned and shrugged causing me to sigh in frustration folding my arms and cocking my hip. Oliver adopted his normal serious face and stood at attention while Cruger chuckled.

"You are still teenagers at heart. Cadet Landers, Dr Manx wants you in her lab to run another test for your anger control." I nodded. Kat had, annoyingly, taken up the job of helping me get my anger under control. It was working so far but I wasn't sure how long it would last.

"I want a word with the rest of your squad and Boomer." I nodded again before saluting him and walking to Kat's lab. As well as developing new tech for SPD, Kat had an aptitude for trying to help us out socially as well as professionally. It annoyed me at first but I slowly got used to it. I met Kat just outside her lab and saluted her with a blank but serious face. She frowned at me slightly and greeted me before walking into her lab.

"Still annoyed with me, I see." She said and I nodded.

"Too right. I told you, you don't need to do this." I reminded her and she gave me a distinctive feline growl.

"I've angered the humanoid cat. Great." I muttered to myself before I was pounced on from behind then heard barking. I landed on my front thankfully not on my face. I looked behind me and groaned.

"RIC get off." He padded off but sat in front of me. I looked at him and said.

"What am I going to do with you? You silly mutt." He yapped and nuzzled my face. I chuckled getting to my knees to pet him properly. I glanced at Kat who smiled slightly at the sight then said.

"Come on, I think you'll enjoy this test." I looked at RIC and gave him a worried cringe.

"Don't look so worried. I promise I'm not undermining it." She crossed her heart as she spoke and I sighed nodding.

"See ya later RIC." I said then added in an undertone.

"If I make it back." Kat heard and her ears twitched annoyed. I smiled slightly and sighed happily. _I wonder if Mum would have been like this if she had survived? _I thought following Kat out of her lab, down to the second floor and into a room I hadn't been in let alone seen before. It had musical instruments in it, some I knew how to play others not so much. My mouth dropped as I stared round the room.

"When was this set up?" I asked Kat, who was smiling broadly at my surprise.

"This has always been here. It's like a safe haven for those who play instruments or like to listen to others play." She smiled as I walked over to the grand piano and ran my hand gently over the ivory keys.

"You play piano?" Kat asked once I had used one hand to play a few notes from Fur Elise by Beethoven.

"Piano, Violin and Harp. I haven't played in years though." I smiled shyly at the mention of my well hidden musical talent. Kat's smile widened and gestured to the room.

"You can play one of them in here if you feel the need to let your anger out." I looked round the room once more before nodding.

"You were right, Kat. I do enjoy this test." Her smile became more cat like as the tips of her fangs showed.

"I don't suppose you could play one for me, please?" I grinned slightly and chuckled.

"Now why did I think I had escaped from playing?" I asked myself jokingly but nodded and asked.

"What would you like to hear?" Kat shrugged so I chose piano and started to play Fur Elise again. I felt most of my annoyance from that day melt away as my fingers skipping softly from each key until I finished. I smiled and wiped my eyes for tears had appeared without my knowledge.

"That was lovely, Chris." I looked up in shock and saw my squad. I grimaced and folded my arms slowly turning to look at the innocent Kat Manx.

"Katherine Manx?" She knew what I was asking and she pointed at Kit.

"Payback." She smirked and I put my head on the stool next to me saying.

"I only told Harry and Danny! Not Kat and Cruger!" Kat and Cruger shared a look then asked.

"Told Harry and Danny what?" Kit ran over to me as I said.

"I told them that I caught Kit and Boomer-" Kit covered my mouth saying.

"Nothing! She caught us doing nothing!" I scowled at her and removed her hand.

"-Holding hands and were about to kiss if I hadn't of nearly screamed." I finished and our godparents looked shocked. Kit looked at me saying.

"You are horrible sometimes." I smiled up at her sweetly chirping.

"But you love me anyway." She scowled and nudged me in the ribs. Oliver sat next to me and asked.

"What about the rest of us?" Kit and I smiled deviously at each other before saying.

"We love you like brothers, Cruger and Kat like an aunt and uncle." Oliver frowned and I blushed slightly looking away from him.

"Maybe Chris thinks of Ollie in another way." Harry suggested and my blush increased.

"I'm leaving." I stated getting up but Kit sat me back down.

"No, We're leaving... you with Oliver. Come on guys, lets go get some target practise." Danny said and they left, Kat dragging a stunned Doggie Cruger. Oliver watched me for a minute with kind eyes before asking.

"When did you learn to play piano?" I told him from the age of six and played two notes softly. Oliver tilted my head to see him smiling. I slowly smiled as he pulled me closer until our lips were millimetres away when I whispered.

"You still haven't asked me." Oliver smirked before pressing his lips to mine. Our eyes closed and at first it was sweet sending floods of emotion through me as well as the urge to grab him by the collar of his T-Shirt. I resisted my urge as Oliver ran his hand down my neck and over my back sending shivers of pure delight through me. I felt him smirk as I hesitated then rest my hands on his pectorals and grip his shirt slightly. Our kiss soon leaked a passionate taste to our senses, mainly making my heart pump so fast I thought it was going to burst until I pulled away and breathed softly opening my eyes. _Calm down... Calm down he can probably hear your heart going like the clappers. _I thought as he smiled, wrapped his arms round my waste and pushed his forehead to mine.

"I guess I can ask this now." I smiled slightly at his statement and gently ghosted my lips over his.

"Chris, would you maybe consider going out with me?" He asked nervously and I smirked.

"Only if you do one thing." He frown but nodded.

"Kiss me again, you idiot." He grinned and did so full-heartedly. He grinned and pulled away again.

"You know that's yes, right?" I asked him and he laughed genuinely, nodding then he stood pulling me with him.

"We better tell the others." He smiled putting one arm round my waste as we left the music room and went to the shooting range.

"Yeah, I hope Cruger and Kat will be alright with it." I said worried they wouldn't be. Oliver nodded in agreement. We got to the shooting range to find Kat and Cruger watching Kit and Harry have a shooting match.

"Who's winning?" Oliver asked as we sat next to them. Kat jumped slightly and looked at us.

"Kit." She said in surprise as she saw where Oliver's arm was. Cruger looked and nodded. I smiled slightly then turned my attention to the match wincing when Harry was sent backwards. Not long after that, the match finished and Kit cheered.

"I did it! I beat Harry Drew in a shooting match! Woo-hoo!" I tried to stifle my giggles behind my hands as she waves at us. Oliver and I smile and wave before I leaned closer to him resting my head on his shoulder. It was safe to say the least to do that. Cruger growled and I sat up rolling my eyes as Oliver got a tiny tint of pink in his cheeks. Kit looked from me to Oliver then back to me, mouth hanging wide open.

"Kit you're catching flies!" We chorused, looked at each other before chuckling and putting our foreheads together. This time Kat gave a feline growl with Cruger and I got up saying.

"Kit! How about you and me have a match?" The uncomfortable feeling was obvious to her, one glove off and she knew, so she agreed and passed me a spare blaster. I loaded it and nodded to her.

"How about double team? Us versus Ollie and Danny, what says you guys?" I rolled my eyes thinking, _No more giving her adventure novels to read. _The boys nodded and geared up. Kit smirked at me and I gave her a wink before the simulation started and we mirrored each other in a tactic Cruger had showed the two of us. Oliver and Danny had the same plan.

"I'll take out Chris-" I had tagged Danny before he could even finish his sentence. Oliver, however, was a different story. He was the best when it came to shooting and had taught me a few tricks when it came to combat.

"To the right!" Kit yelled to me and I ducked and rolled before firing only to find that I had shot Kit.

"Sorry!" I called and she muttered.

"I meant left. My bad, Chris." I shrugged smiling slightly at my best friend before seeing Oliver taking aim behind me. I whipped round and fired. He ducked and shot at me twice. I dodged before times before flipping over him and onto a simulation crate. We looked at each other and and smiled briefly before I got off the crate and smirked. I had him trapped. I blinked as I watched him grin and wink then put up his hands in surrender.

"I'm not falling for it, Cadet Tate." I said and fired at him but Oliver had created a forcefield and before I had time to think, my own laser had tagged me out. Oliver smiled as I pouted and folded my arms.

"You cheated!" I said childishly and he walked over to me, wrapped his arms round my waste and gave me a small kiss on my forehead.

"No, I used strategic movements." He smiled and I continued to pout with a raised eyebrow.

"In other words, you cheated." I countered making him laugh slightly and shake his head.

"You're still stubborn." He commented and I smiled saying.

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't stubborn." We agreed on that then Cruger barked.

"Cadet Tate! Remove your arms from Cadet Landers waste immediately!" We sprang apart looking innocent. Cruger growled and, curiously, my morpher sounded.

"Crystal here." I said confused as my squad gathered round. There was silence apart from a little static then an eerily soft voice said.

"Be prepared, be ready, be safe..." I stared at my morpher before looking at the others. They were staring at me in askance. I shrugged the looked at Kat and Cruger, they were looking at me in morbid shock.

"Who's is this?" I asked into my morpher getting more static then the same voice saying.

"You know, deep down, you know." Then the static ended and I looked up. A lump rose in my throat before I uttered one single word.

"Grandpa..." ...


	16. Coyness and my grandfather

SPD 16

_Crystal's POV_

_My grandpa is alive? My grandpa, who I had thought had been dead for six years, is alive? _I thought as I closed my morpher and looked at my squad.

"Someone's playing a sick joke." I said quietly as I put my morpher away.

"But who would be cruel enough to do that? Especially to you." Kit asked as she put her hand on my arm and gently rubbed it.

"I don't know... I don't know..." I said then covered her hand with my own. Then I heard something like Kat and DC did and phased into the ground to sense what it was. It was Grandpa's footsteps. I phased back up to the surface and gulped.

"He's-" I my voice shook until I cleared my throat and tried again.

"He's here." Kit's grip tightened on my arm as DC nodded and said.

"Rangers stay put." Then he ran, literally ran, in the same direction as the noise.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS, SIR!?" I yelled after him getting 'Stay put' barked at me. I put on a stubborn face and Kat took my other arm.

"I know that look, Crystal, you know what the commander said and you follow the chain of command-"

"But that's my grandfather he's chasing Kat!" I said trying to reason with her.

"Crystal, I know. I know you've been led to believe he's been dead for the last six year but you must stay here." Kat told me and the look in her eyes, stern yet soft, made me sigh and obey. DC soon returned and shook his muzzle.

"I lost track of him. He must of phased." I grimaced and folded my arms.

"Right, plan b." I said and phased through the ground only to come face to face with Grandpa. I stared at him in shock for a minute as memories of him flowed through my mind.

"Grandpa?" I asked and he nodded opening his arms.

"Grandpa!" I whispered and hugged him tightly. He smelt the same, his dreads were still the same if a bit more grey and his smile was bigger and bright than I had ever seen.

"I thought you were dead!" I said into his shoulder as he stroked my hair gently.

"I know, Chrissie, I know. We had to fake our deaths to keep you safe. We're all alive, apart from your parents. Me and your grandma." He said and I buried my face into his shirt.

"Why though? What was going to hurt me?" I asked him and he sighed before kissing the top of my head.

"Harlon was going to come after me and your grandmother then you. We thought if we could fake our deaths you would be safe, and you were for a time but Harlon found you and... Your grandmother nearly ran out the house and to the Base to make sure you were alive and breathing." He told me his voice nearly cracking as I looked up at him tears in my eyes.

"There is a grave for you and Grandma. I used the money you left me to buy a headstone for it and to have it engraved." I told him and he smiled slightly.

"That's what we saw when we visited your parents graves after you." I smiled slightly and pulled away.

"Why did you send me that static message?" I asked him and he turned serious.

"Chrissie, that message was a warning. Grumm is planning something big and I need you and your squad to be safe." I was about to asked why when I sensed Kit using her ability and said.

"Grandpa you need to get out of here. Now." He nodded kissed my forehead before running. My heart broke with each step he took. The tears in my eyes fell as I watched him run then I fell to my knees covering my face as I phased back to the surface.

"Chris, what happened down there?" Danny asked kneeling in front of me. I shook my head and continued to cry.

"Crystal, what did you see or sense or whatever it is you do down there?" Kit asked and I beckoned her down. She knelt next to me and I controlled my tears before taking her gloved hands.

"Hold tight." I told her then phased with her through the ground and showed her. She looked shocked as we phased back to the surface standing and I swayed slightly.

"Remind me never to do that again." I told them and they nodded before Kit explained what happened.

"HE WAS RIGHT UNDER US?!" DC barked at me and I steeled my resolve and nodded. Kat looked from me to DC then back to me.

"What did he look like?" She asked and I described him as best as I could.

"He still has his dreadlocks? At his age?" She asked and I nodded trying not to grin. DC growled at Kat slightly as he said.

"Miss Manx, that is not needed at this moment in time." Kat nodded apologising before DC turned to me.

"Cadet Landers, why did you phase into the ground when you said plan b?" I rubbed the back of my neck.

"When I phase I have the ability to feel what the object feels, I phased into the ground the see if I could pick up on Grandpa if he did phase which he did. That's also the reason why I phase into Kit when we got her back, so I could sense how much damage was done to her." I explained then Harry asked.

"Doesn't it hurt?" I gave a humourless laugh and said.

"Yeah. It depends on the object. If it's alive it could kill me, if it's dead it only feels like I've been servilely beaten and if it's nether then it doesn't hurt at all." My squad looked shocked then Oliver asked.

"Why do it if it can kill you?" I thought for a minute then sighed.

"Sometimes, if you have something like this, you just have to." Then I shook my head.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter if I die. We all know that." Then I phased through the ground, walked a little a way then returned to the surface to carry on to base with my head held high...

**20:00 pm**

I was sitting on my bed reading Perks of being a Wallflower when Kit came in with her tooth brush hanging out her mouth, tooth paste round her mouth.

"Stay in the bathroom, Kit, I don't want tooth paste on the floor because I'm the one that has to clean it up." I told her not looking up from my book.

"You're really enjoying that book, aren't you?" At this I looked up and nodded.

"It's what a normal teen goes through at our age. I wish I was normal sometimes." I said and she took out her tooth brush.

"Know what you mean. Less boys want to date girls who have the ability to read auras and phase through things." I nodded.

"Tell me about it but, we've got Danny, Harry and Oliver, who is mine, and you've got Boomer." I reminded her then someone knock on the door.

"Enter at your peril!" I called making Kit laugh nearly choking on her tooth paste.

"Get in the god damn bathroom Kit!" I told her and she did as the door opened to reveal Kat. _Uh-oh._ I thought. 'Uh-oh' was right.

"I thought you two would be asleep by now." She said and I gestured to my book while Kit poked her head out the bathroom.

"Hi Kat-"

"Kit, if I have to tell you one more time-"

"Alright, alright! Don't get your knickers in a twist!" She said going back into the bathroom.

"Tooth paste is a nightmare to get off the floor." I muttered then turned back to Kat.

"What can we help you with, Kat?" I asked then noticed she was wearing her pyjamas, blue long sleeved top and blue chequered trousers.

"I need to talk to you, both of you." She said and I put my book marker in my book and put the on my bedside table before gesturing to mine and Kit's bed.

"Finished." Kit said smiling and I rolled my eyes.

"Hurry up, Katherine, or I'll tell Boomer what you told me when I was in the shower." She cringed and sat next to me while Kat sat opposite us. She looked surprisingly nervous and that made me concerned.

"Is everything alright, Kat?" Kit asked sensing my concern as well as her own. Kat contemplated this and shrugged.

"Depends how you interoperate it." She said and I made a gesture for her to explain. She bit her lip, one of her fangs showing, and she was playing with her fingers.

"Kat if you don't tell us, Kit'll read your aura." I told her then Kit said.

"Or Chris will phase it out of you." I scowled at her then slapped her round the back of her head.

"Don't go using me as a weapon." I told her and she said.

"Don't go using me as one then!" I nodded and apologised which she accepted and did the same.

"Girls, what would you do if I told you I was dating the commander?" Kat asked quickly and I blinked.

"You what?" I asked shocked with wide eyes, mouth open and mind reeling.

"What would you do if I told you I was dating the commander?" Kat repeated slower and I looked at Kit as she looked at me.

"You owe me ten bucks!" She cheered pointing at me and I huffed.

"Fine." I muttered pulling out ten bucks from my captain cap and gave it to her.

"You had a bet on weather I was dating the commander or not?!" Kat asked angrily and I shook my head.

"Don't be ridiculous Kat. We had a bet if you would tell us. I said that you wouldn't tell us because it's your stuff and Kit said would because we are your godchildren." I explained and she calmed.

"Oh. Well. You're both still in trouble for betting on my personal life-"

"Kat, we are a part of your personal life." Kit said and Kat sighed.

"Ok, you're still in trouble for betting, though." I smiled slightly and folded my arms.

"So, you and the big blue dog, huh?" Kat gave Kit a look and I looked away trying not to laugh.

"That's it!" Kat said then grabbed one of Kit's pillows and whacked me with it then Kit.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" I protested laughing taking cover near my pillows. Then there was another knock at the door. We stopped laughing and I called.

"It's open!" It opened to reveal Oliver. I blushed slightly as Kat and Kit looked at me as I stood and pulled my top down to cover the scars on my torso.

"Hey, Oliver, what's up?" I asked and he tapped his watch and my eyes widened.

"Oh Jesus! I completely forgot!" I said remembering that it was my turn to patrol. I pulled on my boots, grabbed my morpher and a jacket.

"See ya girls!" I called and grabbed Oliver by the arm pulling him away.

"Did you really forget?" Oliver asked and I nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Oliver." I told him and he smiled.

"I only remembered because Danny threw his dirty shirt at me." I cringed as we rounded the corner then Oliver took my hand.

"You look radial in the moonlight, Chrissie." He whispered in my ear and I blushed looking away from him.

"I don't. I'm not like Kit or Grace from A-Squad or like Kat. I'm not pretty." I told him but he denied it.

"You are. You're prettier than any woman I've ever met. You're more beautiful than Kit, Grace and Kat put together." He said whirling me around like we were dancing. I giggled and said.

"Oliver, stop it. We're meant to be on patrol!" He smiled and said.

"Ever one to follow the rules. Anyway, looking forward to training tomorrow?" I raised an eyebrow and nudged him.

"Stop talking about yourself and yeah, I can kick your butt again." He chuckled and took my hand before kissing it then my cheek. Then I heard something and stopped.

"What is it?" Oliver asked and I put my finger to my lips before phasing through the ground and sensed our squad plus Kat and DC following. I resurfaced and called.

"Shouldn't you all be in bed? Especially you two, Commander Cruger and Dr Manx?" I smirked folding my arms with a cocked hip as I turned and faced them. They filed in front of us one by one and my smirk broadened.

"I thought you would of learnt the rules by now, guys." I sighed mockingly and DC and Kat said.

"We do." They looked at each other and smiled. Kit and Harry awed while Oliver and Danny rolled their eyes. Me, on the other hand, did the immature thing.

"Gross." I said pretending to fight a gag reflex. Kat and DC scowled at me while the others shook their heads.

"Sorry but someone had to do it." Was my reply then I said.

"Get to bed, all of you." They nodded and left and I caught DC saying.

"She's just like her mother." I smiled slightly before turning to Oliver.

"I've got it covered, you go get some sleep." He nodded then kissed me goodnight. As he left I bit my lip trying to resist the temptation of staring at him. I carried on patrolling until midnight when I had completed my rounds and went to bed tied as hell...


	17. Mary-Rose

SPD 17

_Kit's POV_

I was waiting outside the training grounds for Chris when I saw her arguing with Ollie. Something that hadn't happened since they got together.

"...Well! I must say this is a new development!" Chris snapped folding her arms and Oliver threw up his hands barking.

"Can't you just drop it?!" Chris glared hard at him and hissed.

"Drop it?! I will not drop it and you know bloody well why!" Then she walked away from and towards me.

"What's wrong?" I asked genuinely worried about her. Chris glanced at Ollie before saying.

"I'll tell you tonight." Then I nodded and just the two of us headed for combat training. About half way through our training fight Kat found us just I pinned Chris to the floor with my elbow wedged in between her shoulder blades.

"Hello, cadets, everything in order?" She asked as we looked up at her.

"Yes Dr Manx-"

"Kit! I can't breathe!" Chris coughed and I got off her quickly, dislodging my elbow.

"Sorry, Chris." I said as we got up.

"It's fine, it's fine." she said blowing her fringe out her eyes. Kat shook her head smiling slightly at us then asked.

"Everything alright between the squad?" I shrugged as Chris turned a little pink and rubbed the back of her neck avoiding eye contact.

"Crystal-" Kat was cut off by someone yelling for Chris and she was off like a shot. Kat looked at me and I shrugged.

"I dunno!" I said watching as the officer and Chris talked then Chris nodded ran back over to us.

"I've got to go, I'll see you both later... Hopefully." She said grabbing her jacket and morpher. I opened my mouth then saw Chris push past Oliver and into the base.

"Ok, something's not right." I said looking from Chris's back to Kat then back. Kat nodded then said.

"Doggie's with the boys so that should keep him occupied while we got to my lab and track Crystal." I nodded grabbed my stuff and followed her to her lab.

"Kit! What are you doing here?" boomer asked grinning brightly, causing me to blush slightly.

"Um..." I looked at Kat for an excuse and she said.

"Kit's here with me to run through a new idea for Harry and Crystal." Boomer nodded then got back to work. I looked at Kat and she sighed.

"I'm stuck in the same room as two lovestruck teenagers, this is going to be fun." She said sarcastically. I frowned at her as she got up Chris's signal on the map. Apparently she was still inside the base but in a place I never thought she would be. In one of the cells like before she became a cadet. She wasn't alone ether.

"Who's with her?"I asked Kat as she got up the surveillance footage, sound too.

"It's alright, no one's going to hurt you, Mary-Rose." Chris said softly to the little girl in the corner of the room. She looked almost as bad a Chris did when she first came to base; dirty, starved and un-trusting.

"You remember me?" The little girl asked quietly as if afraid. Chris knelt in the centre of the cell and smiled softly.

"'Course I do. You're mother was very kind to me and I'll make sure you're kept safe like she would want you to be." Chris said softly. The little girl slowly came out of the corner and sat in front of Chris.

"Mummy and Daddy aren't coming back, are they?" She asked Chris with a quivering voice. My heart melted at this sight knowing that Chris must of been finding it hard to keep from crying.

"No, sweetheart, they aren't but, if you want, I can help find a family that will love you just as much as they did?" Chris offered but the little girl shook her head whimpering.

"I don't wanna another family, I want my mummy and daddy!" I blinked and looked at Kat who sighed and closed her eyes.

"Do you think Chris went through this when Jack and Ally 'died'?" I asked with air quote marks. Kat shrugged and we looked back at the screen to find the little girl crying and Chris gently picking her up and placing her on the metal bed.

"I know how you feel, MR, I really do. But you're too young to be on you're own just yet." She told her girl who wiped her eyes forcefully and said.

"But you were-"

"I was on my own for a different reason, MR, I chose to be alone by running from orphanages and social services. I know your parents would want you to be happy with a family, not alone on the streets like I was." Chris told her gently wiping away the tears present on her friend cheeks.

"You're ten nearly eleven, kid, you got your whole life ahead of you. When I was fifteen I was caught and brought here, to Space Patrol Delta. Now I kick butt with my friends have a laugh and, admittedly, get the dirt kicked out of me by friend and foe." That made the little girl laugh and Chris grin.

"I want to be like you when I grow up. A member of Spate Patol Deta." I chuckled as Kat smiled softly and Chris said.

"Space Patrol Delta, honey, Space Patrol Delta." The little girl smiled sheepishly and hugged Chris.

"Honey, are you going to tell me what happened to get you in here?" Chris asked hugging her back gently. I leaned against Kat's desk watching and listening to the girl tell the story of how she was put in the cell because of a group of boys who were picking on her and she lashed out.

"Honey, you and I both know you shouldn't of done that." Chris told her and she nodded.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't even know until it was over that I had done it." Mary-Rose said and Chris nodded.

"I know what you mean. Remember I used to be like that." Mary-Rose nodded before Kat cut the connection and DC came in.

"Cadet Carson, Boom, Kat." He nodded to us and I smiled slyly looking from Kat to DC then back to Kat.

"Morning DC. Sleep well?" I asked with a sly look. He nodded with a smile.

"Very well, Kit, I hope you did too?" I stared at him blankly for a minute before nodding.

"Like a baby, sir." I said then the doors opened and a voice said.

"More like a rock, you could of had the klaxon going, people screaming their heads off and you barking orders and she still wouldn't of gotten up." I turned bright red and looked at who was in the doorway. Chris.

"Hello Cadet Landers." DC chuckled and she smiled.

"Glad to see Dr Manx has been a calming influence on others as well as me." She said then looked behind her.

"It's alright, they aren't going to hurt you," She paused and said.

"I won't let them." I raised an eyebrow in confusion then the little girl, Mary-Rose poked her head out from behind Chris looking nervous and shy.

"Guys, this is Mary-Rose Rows. She's a friend who's been brought in for disturbing the peace." Chris chuckled slightly as Mary-Rose blushed and shrunk back behind her.

"She's harmless and a little shy." She added with a loving smile. Mary-Rose poked her head out again and waved slightly at us, I waved back and grinned.

"She's cute." I said making Mary-Rose smile shyly and tug on Chris's trousers. Chris bent down and laughed straightening up again.

"She's says thank you and that you are very pretty. MR, the girl you called pretty is Katherine Carson but we call her Kit. The 'Young man' over there is Boomer her boyfriend." Chris did air quote marks as she said young man making Boomer say.

"I am a young man! and hi, Mary-Rose!" He waved as she giggled and waved back. Then Chris smiled and introduced Kat and DC.

"And this big blue dog is Commander Anubis Cruger. His bark is worse than his bite." Chris muttered the last bit so we wouldn't hear but we did. Mary-Rose waved slightly as Cruger smiled and nodded to her.

"Last but nor least the cat in the corner is Doctor Katherine Manx. We call her Kat for short." Kat smiled softly and waved to the small girl who waved again and tugged on Chris's trousers again.

"If you keep doing that my trousers are going to fall down." She joked bending down again making me and Boomer stifle our laughter while Kat and DC rolled their eyes and shook their heads in mild jest.

"Mary-Rose says that Kat is very pretty too and that I should get a belt." Then she paused and got why we, Boomer and I, had started laughing.

"Hey!" Chris said in mock offence as we all laughed and Mary-Rose giggled as Chris turned to her and picked her up.

"You are a cheeky little madam sometimes." She said bouncing the little girl sightly as she rested her on her hip. Mary-Rose whispered something in her ear making her frown.

"You are strange sometimes." Chris said to the girl who shrugged as if it was nothing. I grinned and asked.

"How come you were disturbing the peace?" She turned pink and looked at Chris who nodded

"I got into a fight with a group of boys who were picking on me." I shared a look with Kat, Boomer and DC.

"A cute little thing like you getting into a fight?" Boomer asked and I folded my arms. Chris smirked as Mary-Rose nodded.

"I'd be careful if I were you Boomer, I don't think your lady would be happy if you called an other woman cute right in front of her." My mouth dropped as I blushed red and said.

"Chris! Not in front of DC and Kat!" She laughed and put Mary-Rose down as the klaxon sounded and Kat reported.

"A robot in the city, Rangers to the zord bay." I nodded and Chris told Mary-Rose.

"Stay here and don't go wandering off." Then ran with me to the zord bay...

_Kat's POV_

Mary-Rose stood in the doorway staring after Kit and Chris looking slightly scared.

"Hey, Mary-Rose." Boomer waved her over and she shuffled over to him still looking scared.

"Don't worry about Chris and Kit. They're, like, super tough." He told her and she nodded before saying.

"Crystal used to protect me from the bullies at school, so she's mega tough." I looked at Doggie as he chuckled.

"Sounds like Crystal to me." He said then came to my side.

"I know you were watching their conversation in the cell." I blushed slightly and looked away saying.

"I was worried that Crystal might get into trouble so was Kit." I felt his large wet nose gently touch my cheek then he moved away. I watched him walk over to Mary-Rose as she looked up at him and shuffled slightly towards Boomer. _Poor thing, probably missing her parents and scared stiff of anyone but Crystal. _I thought as Doggie knelt in front of her and said.

"As I can see you understand that your parents won't be coming back. You also have spirit to be like your elder friend." He stated and Mary-Rose nodded.

"She's only one that ever stood up for me, I want to be like her because of that." she explained and I smiled before looking at her.

"That is very admirable, Mary-Rose." I told her and she smiled slightly. Then my head whipped to the screen as I heard cries of agony. The rangers had been knocked out of ranger mode and were on the ground.

"Crystal!" Mary-Rose squeaked then was gone.

"Mary-Rose?!" I called out into the corridor but she wasn't there.

"Kat!" Doggie called and I looked at him to see him looking at the monitor. Mary-Rose was at the battle field.

"LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" She screamed at the robot as the creature emerged from it and turned to the rangers. It looked at her then at the rangers.

"So, SPD send a child to protect their rangers."

"MR! Get out of here!" Crystal yelled at her but the child stayed in front of them with a dark look on her face and in her eye.

"Leave them alone." She growled menacingly at the creature. Then something strange started to happen to her. Her skin changed from rosy to blue scales while she still looked human her eyes changed from dark brown to bright pink. Then she sprouted a tail long like a lions' but without the tuft of fur at the end. She was alien with human characteristics.

"I don't believe it..." I muttered staring at her.

"No!" Crystal shouted as the alien fired a laser at Mary-Rose. Mary-Rose jumped and flipped over the beams and kicked the alien straight in the chest.

"Incredible." Doggie murmured as the rangers got up and Crystal ran to Mary-Rose.

"I thought I told you to stay at the base?!" She yelled at her.

"And watch you die?! No way!" Mary-Rose snapped back and Crystal sighed in frustration.

"You stubborn child!"

"Only as stubborn as you!" Mary-Rose retorted and the alien got up.

"You'll regret that!" It threatened and the rangers morphed again and Mary-Rose fought with them defeating and containing the alien. I looked at Doggie as he looked at me.

"No. No, Doggie, she's only ten years old!" I told him knowing the look on his face.

"Kat she's old enough to join the academy anyway." He told me gently but I still protested.

"Doggie, she's too young for this. She could get hurt in an emotional way if something happens to Crystal-"

"Katherine, we all would be if something happened to Crystal. Just like we did when Kit was taken." He told me softly then I looked down in defeat. He lift my head gently then pressed the lip of his muzzle to my lips in a slow loving kiss. I closed my eyes as he did, my hands seemed to have minds of their own as they travelled up his well-toned chest and round his neck pulling him closer as his hands found the small of my back. It seemed to last forever.

"Guys! Jesus bloody Christ!" Crystal snapped and we pulled away from each other quickly to find her and her squad red in the face as well as Kit and Crystal covering Mary-Rose's eyes.

"What? What were they doing? Crystal, what were they doing?" The smallest one out of the group asked one of the oldest.

"Something you are too young to know about." Mary-Rose folded her arms in a huff as I blushed brightly and looked anywhere but at them. I had noticed that Mary-Rose was still as she had been in the fight.

"Um... MR, how did you change from-"

"Here we go! See why I told you to stay here?" Crystal said interrupting Doggie and Mary-Rose stomped on crystal's foot.

"Ow!" Crystal snapped hoping on one leg while holding her other foot. Mary-Rose scowled at her then said.

"This is my true form. My human form is for when I go outside. This is why I was bullied at school and why I was being picked on in the park." I nodded and elbowed Doggie who nodded and took Mary-Rose for a walk-and-talk.

"I can't believe you two just kissed in here, Kat." Kit said excitedly and I looked at Crystal.

"How's your foot?" I asked and she gave me a look.

"Still got it." she grumbled and Ollie tried to put his arm round her but she pushed it off.

"Still mad at me?" He asked and she nodded turning her back on him.

"You know I am." She hissed slightly and Kit looked at me with a pleading look to make it stop.

"Ollie, Crystal what's going on?" I asked them and crystal pointed at Ollie.

"Ask him." She said and Ollie threw up his hands in frustration. This was going to be fun...


	18. Grandparents come to visit P1

SPD 18

_Crystal's POV_

I set my jaw as I tried to restrain myself from strangling Oliver. He was explaining, in his view, why I was mad at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kat said holding up her hands shaking her head making Oliver stop talking.

"Let me get this straight, Crystal is mad at you because she caught you and another girl making out in the gym?" I nodded as Oliver shook his head.

"Not making out-"

"It so bloody was!" I cut him off getting shushed again for the twelfth time by Harry, Danny and Kit.

"No it was not, Crystal! For the last time she cornered me in the gym and-"

"And forced herself on you?" I guessed feeling just about ready to ether hurl myself off the observatory deck or strangle him. He nodded and I folded my arms, a part of me knew he was telling the truth but my anger made me ignore it. Kat sighed tiredly and stood from her chair.

"Crystal, calm down. Ollie, did you at least try to push her off?" He nodded but and rolled my eyes muttering.

"Yeah right." Then left to go cool off. I heard running behind me and was joined by Kit, Harry and Danny.

"Alright, Chris, we're going to the lounge, wanna come?" Harry asked and I nodded.

"Bet I can beat you at the robot game again." I smirked as he shook his head smiling.

"I let you win last time, this time I won't be that easy to beat." I laughed with Kit and Danny saying.

"You are so full of yourself sometimes." Harry grinned and said.

"You are so stubborn yet you don't see me complaining." I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Our little fashion guy's thinking of comebacks. I'm so proud." I taunted him and he stuck his tongue out at me. Danny replicated himself twice and both copies grinned then picked me and Kit up.

"What the hell?!" We chorused as Harry and the real Danny took the other sides and carried us to the lounge.

"I swear if you don't put me down I'm tearing you limb from limb." I warned Danny and his double as we entered and they dropped me where they stood. I landed with a thump on the floor and Kit soon joined me as Cruger barked.

"Cadet Delgado, Cadet Drew put Cadets Landers and Carson down!" We looked in the direction his voice had come from and found him talking with Mary-Rose, who was dressed in cadet uniform, and a few other cadets.

"Hey guys!" She smiled and we waved greeting her too.

"She's not been any trouble has she, Commander?" I asked turning serious making all look concerned. Cruger shook his muzzle and put his paw on my shoulder.

"No, Cadet Landers, she's been an example of good behaviour and has agreed, calmly, to join us as a cadet." I nodded understanding but without a smile. Mary-Rose walked over to me and stood in front of me.

"Why aren't you smiling? I thought you'd be happy." I looked down at her then sighed softly through my nose before crouching to her level.

"I am happy, just a little worried and annoyed at two people," I paused and leaned closer.

"One of which is behind you and will probably chew the living daylights out of me after this." Cruger growled at me as he heard my statement and I gave him an annoyed look before turning back to Mary-Rose.

"Promise you'll be good for me." I told her and she nodded. I smiled weakly as she held up her pinky finger. I hesitantly wrapped my pinky round hers then shook them in agreement.

"Good girl." I said then she hugged me gently. I hugged her back then let go and got up taking on my serious and stern voice and look again.

"Commander, a word please." He nodded and joined me outside. Once the door had closed I said.

"Sir, I... I know it's none of my business and you're probably going to go mental at me but Mary-Rose will be difficult to get used to." He tilted his head slightly, causing me to explain.

"She's different from any of us. She's like the worlds' most complicated puzzle. Once you know her she's easy to understand but if you don't know her that well she is a puzzle." He nodded then put his paw on my shoulder again.

"She's already warmed to a few cadets, Landers, so they should be able to solve her to stop your worrying-" He was cut off as the klaxon sounded and I sighed.

"Twice in one day!" He nodded and my squad joined me in the zord bay...

**When we got to the co-ordinates:**

We got to the co-ordinates yet nothing was there.

"Kat, what did you say was here?" Harry asked from his truck.

"The energy reading was off the chart. It still is-" She stopped talking as the ground shook violently and a robot appeared.

"Holy cow!" Kit exclaimed from her tiny car. I agreed then we formed the megazord.

"Internal scan!" Harry said then gasped.

"What? Harry what?" I asked him and he said.

"I-i-i-i-it's us!" He said and we asked.

"WHAT?!" Harry repeated what he had told us then a voice boomed from the robot.

"Surprised? Thought so." My twin taunted us and I growled.

"Who are you?! Why do you look like us?!" Our twins laughed evilly then fired lasers at us.

"Hang on!" I told the team as made the megazord dodged the lasers then took out our laser.

"Want to do the honours, Dan?" I asked and he fired doing damage to our opponent. Apparently they weren't as trained as us.

"You'll pay for that!" Kit's twin snapped then shot at us twice. This time we weren't as fast as we should of been, the shots hit us clean in the chest and we stumbled backwards.

"Ok, they are going to pay for that!" Oliver snapped and fired four times. Not a single shot landed.

"Rangers! Keep calm!" Cruger told us and we nodded.

"Try the sword!" Kit said and we did. Close combat was easier then and, apparently, our twins had the same idea. The battle lasted a little while longer, mainly us trying to land blows quick enough to prepare to block attacks. We defeated the robot but our twins disappeared before we had the chance to contain them.

"Anyone else freaked out by-" I was silenced as we arrived on the ground by someone covering my mouth and dragging me under the earth. I struggled against their grip only to be released and turned to see Grandpa.

"Why do you always do that?! Can't you just have a normal conversation up there?!" I asked him and he scowled at me.

"And risk being taken in for questioning? Not bloody likely. You faced your evil counter parts then, didn't you?" He asked and I nodded looking uneasy.

"It was weird." I commented and Grandpa nodded before handing me a bit of paper.

"Come to this place at this time tomorrow and come on your own." He told me before hugging me and sending me back up top before I could ask a single question.

"Chris, where did you-"

"Grandpa. Don't ask." I told Oliver coldly before we headed back to base...

**The next day:**

_Ok, it's six in the morning, I'm at the park and nobody from base knows. Cruger is so going to eat me for this. _I thought as I ran my hands through my hair before replacing my cap on my head. I was leaning up against a tree waiting for who ever I was meeting.

"Crystal?" Someone asked from next to me. I looked and saw Grandma and Grandpa. I smiled broadly as Grandma smiled tearfully and opened her arms for me. I went to her and hugged her as tight as I possibly could without hurting her.

"Oh my little girl! You're alright!" She sobbed happily into my jacket. I was the same height as her at sixteen. Grandma's blonde hair had turned silvery-grey but, like Grandpa, her wrinkles were few in number.

"'Course I am, Grandma, I'm tougher than you think." I told her chuckling slightly as she pulled away and cupped my face in her hands.

"My darling, you've grown up so much." She stated rubbing my cheeks with her thumbs.

"Grandma, I'm sixteen. I wasn't going to stay ten years old forever." I joked and she nodded.

"I know you weren't, darling, but I just can't believe it. You look so much like your father except the hair and eyes." I smiled and nodded.

"Mum. I know." She smiled sadly and nodded before letting go and letting Grandpa have his turn. He hugged me tightly and grinned.

"Glad to see you out of uniform. Glad you're red though." He said and I laughed. I hadn't laughed with them in six years and it felt awesome to do so once more. Then Morpher sounded and I took it out. I looked at them and they nodded. I whipped it opened and heard yelling.

"Where could she have gone?!" It sounded like Kat and Cruger had found out.

"Chris, where are you?" Kit's hushed voice sounded and I cringed worriedly.

"At the park. Tell Kat and Cruger to calm down and that I'm safe." I told her and she did so only to have them both snap.

"Crystal Landers! Get back to base immediately!" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Commander Cruger and Dr Manx calm down." I told them calmly surprising them, my squad and my grandparents.

"Crystal, why are you at the park? At this time in the morning?" Cruger asked and I said.

"I'm with someone both you and Kat know." Then I looked at Grandpa and he nodded before saying.

"Hey Kat, Hey DC." The other end went silent for a minute before Kat asked.

"Jack? Is that you?" Grandpa laughed slightly and said.

"Yeah it's me, Kat, sorry I let you think I was dead." Again silence then Cruger said.

"Crystal, return to base. With your grandparents." I complied nervously before closing my morpher and taking them to base where we were met by my squad and our commanding officers.

"Chris!" Kit exclaimed then ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Kit, I was only gone for ten minutes!" I laughed hugging her back before we let go and joined the others. Grandpa and Grandma stood in front of us while me and my squad stood at attention while Cruger stepped forward and greeted them.

"Mr and Mrs Landers. I hope Cadet Landers was upholding the standards from the academy?" He asked and I frowned slightly.

"Yes, she was, Commander Cruger." Grandpa smiled then Cruger broke into a smile and said.

"Good to see you Jack." Grandpa agreed and shook his paw while introducing Grandma. Kat stepped forwards and did the same instead of a hand shake it was a hug.

"B-Squad! Ten hut!" We stood at attention fully and we stepped forward in turn to introduce ourselves. Kit went first.

"Katherine Carson, pink SPD ranger, sir!" Then stepped back and let Danny go.

"Daniel Delgado, yellow SPD ranger, sir!" Then stepped back and let Harry go.

"Harry Drew, green SPD ranger, sir!" Then Oliver went.

"Oliver Tate, blue SPD ranger, sir!" I smirked slightly as I stepped forward.

"Crystal Landers, red SPD ranger, sir!" Then I muttered.

"You should know that I'm your granddaughter." Grandma, my squad and Grandpa chuckled while Kat scowled and Cruger growled.

"What was that, cadet?" My smirk vanished and I turned to my serious and stern persona.

"Nothing, sir!" He nodded then turned to my grandparents.

"I believe you have some explaining to do. To all of us." They nodded then Cruger ordered us to go to the senior officer lounge with Kat. I stepped forward and queried.

"Sir, not to be out of line or anything, but isn't that lounge out of bounce for cadets and junior officers?" he growled at me again and I stepped back apologising before following my squad and Kat to the lounge. When we were out of ear and eye shot Kat whirled on me and hit me on the arm with her digipad.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I asked rubbing my arm where she had hit.

"Do you have any idea how worried, concerned, anxious and angry we were when we found you gone?!" she snapped at me and I sighed.

"I thought you were the calm and collected one out of you and Cruger?" I asked and she hissed.

"I am! But I'm also the one that has to calm Doggie down when you and the others goof up!" I got a red tint in my cheeks at the mention of the goof ups.

"Yes, we goof up. Yes, I know you have to calm Cruger down after he's chewed me out for them. But not a single member of this squad deserve to be chewed out by Cruger then by you!" I snapped then walked off leaving my friends with the now pale Kat...


	19. Grandparents come to visit P2

SPD 19

_Oliver's POV_

I stood in the senior officers' lounge with Kit, Kat, Danny and Harry waiting for the Landers, Cruger and Chris to return when our grandparents entered looking slightly surprised to see us.

"Hey." We chorused and they nodded before Cruger came in with the Landers.

"Jack!" Z, Syd, Bridge and Grandpa chorused in surprise.

"Hey guys." Jack, Mr Landers, smiled then Z and Syd hugged him tightly while Bridge and Grandpa shook hands and hugged him. Alley, Mrs Landers, was introduced then Cruger asked.

"Where is Cadet Landers?" Me and my squad looked at Kat who said.

"I had a go at her and she went off somewhere-"

"To get changed in to uniform, thank you Dr Manx." Chris said coming in dressed in her uniform, her dark curls tied into a pony tail much to my disappointment. she walked to my side and stood at ease with me.

"Told you she was red." Jack told his wife who elbowed him in the ribs making their grandchild bow her head in embarrassment.

"Mr and Mrs Landers have briefed me on the past situation." Cruger told us and then looked at Chris. She was stony faced.

"Cadet Landers," He paused as she stood at attention.

"We have agreed that you shall stay at SPD Earth Base as a permanent cadet." Chris smiled then looked up at me. I grinned down at her then Alley asked.

"Is there something we should know about, Crystal?" Our grins and smiles dropped and were replaced with give away blushes.

"No Grandma-"

"That's a load of bull, Chris, and you know it!" Harry laughed making us both blush brighter.

"Harry, zip it!" We hissed at him and he smirked broadly.

"Cadets Landers and Tate are in a relationship-"

"Commander Cruger, that's so not fair!" I said stepping out of my stance for a minute before regretting it when Chris dragged me back by the hand.

"Oliver, pack it in." She told me with a look that gave me the impression not to push it.

"Awe! My little girl's in love!" Jack grinned and Chris reach a new red to match the red on her uniform.

"I'm leaving!" Chris said heading for the door but Kit and I pulled her back.

"You are staying here," Kat told her and she complied. Then Grandpa stood.

"Ollie, a word. Now." He was using the tone of voice that made me feel like I was in trouble. I nodded.

"Yes, sir." I muttered leaving the room with him.

"Do you honestly love that girl in there?" He asked and I nodded without a second's hesitation.

"More than anything, sir." I told him proudly and he nodded.

"What would you do to keep her safe?" He asked and I had my answer ready.

"Nothing. She's a more than capable fighter, she's smart enough to know when she's in danger or not and she would keep those she cares about safe batter than a guard dog or robot." He nodded after contemplating what I had said.

"How did you know you loved her?" I smiled slightly at the memory.

"She's the only girl that I've been given a black eye by." He raised his eyebrows but nodded.

"She's alright in my book for you, son." I smiled widely and nodded.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Before giving him a hug then we entered the room again only to find Chris hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"Someone get me down. Please." She said calmly with folded arms.

"Hold on, Chris." I told her and she nodded unfolding her arms.

"Danny if you could-" I stopped talking as he nodded and replicated himself before cupping his hands.

"Kit, Harry, you know what to do." They nodded and prepared to catch Chris.

"How'd Crystal get up there anyway?" Grandpa asked and Jack explained that Chris had blabbed about Kit and Boomer by accident she had put in loudly as I used my forcefields to get her feet unstuck from the ceiling.

"Ready?" I asked her and she nodded, Kit nodded, the Danny's nodded and so did Harry. I pushed her foot loose from the rafter and she fell, bounced on the palms of our comrades then on to her feet cat-like.

"Nice one." I grinned then I felt myself being dropped only to be caught by Chris.

"Shouldn't this be the other way round?" She asked jokingly and I nodded getting out of her grip. The other were holding in laughter then, when we gave them dry looks, they cracked and We sighed in unison.

"Wanna go to the garden?" I asked and she smiled nodding.

"Get away from the cackling witches, huh?" She asked and I nodded ignoring the offended sounds from our elders before taking her hand and leaving Cruger telling us not to disturb any training sessions.

"So, what's the verdict from your grandfather?" I asked she smiled.

"He likes you, so does Grandma. What about your old man?" I smiled kissing her hand.

"You're good in his book." She cracked her special smile for me and kissed my cheek.

"You're forgiven, by the way." Happiness filled me as I turned to her grabbed her by the waste and kissed her full on the mouth, that's how happy I was. She kissed me back trailing her hands up my chest then to my hair as our lips parted and our tongues became entangled with each other until I pushed her against a wall and lifted her up slightly as our kiss became one hell of a make out session.

"Hey they- HOLY-" We carried on going even if we heard Jack and Alley nearly swear.

"CRYSTAL APRIL LANDERS! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Chris and I broke apart at the sound of her grandmother's screeching voice.

"Oh boy." Chris muttered gently pushing me away far enough for her to get off the wall but close enough so we were still near each other.

"Grandma, calm down. We were only-"

"Only what, Crystal? Only what?" Jack asked her equally angry with her.

"W-we were only kissing-"

"I thought you were a bit closed about this sort of thing! Not doing things like this in public-"

"Grandpa, I don't give a damn if anybody sees me kissing Oliver! Love is love! People see it everyday, it's not something that should be hidden! You and Grandma know that better than anyone!" Chris told her grandfather as the rest of our squad, his squad and our commanding officers came into view.

"Crystal, we do know that but we thought you'd have a bit more control over things like this, you'd use your common sense rather than-"

"Showing the man I love that I do love him despite what many people think? Is that what you were going to say, Grandfather?" Chris snapped as Kit mouthed 'What's going on?' I gave a small shrug and she nodded.

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady." Jack told her pointing a finger at her. Chris wasn't phased in the slightest by this and I admired her for doing this.

"I'm not a child any more! You can't tell me what to do and you can't tell me how to run my life!" Chris snapped and a red tint appeared in both the face of her and her grandfather.

"Crystal, go with Dr Manx. Jack, Alley calm down." Cruger said and Chris nodded following Kat not looking back while Jack and Alley calmed down.

"Cadet Tate, take the rest of your squad to the training courts immediately." He ordered me and I nodded taking my friends to the training courts...


	20. Awkwardness p1

SPD 20

Crystal had been taken by Kat to her lab where Kat sat her down and got her to calm down.

"I never expected Jack to be so protective of you." Kat said casually knowing that her oldest god-daughter, only by four months, needed some causality and normalcy to help her calm when the music room wasn't available.

"He's a stubborn old fool." Crystal muttering bitterly making Kat smile slightly.

"Just as you are a stubborn young fool." Crystal looked at her godmother before saying.

"You wouldn't have me any other way." Kat smiled softly and took Crystal into her arms placing a gentle motherly kiss on the top of her head. Crystal let a tear run down her cheek as she felt Kat's lip come into contact with her head. She had missed maternal comfort and affection in the years she had been alone and to have Kat, someone she thought of as a mother, be there for her was like opening a part of Crystal that had only seen sunlight when she was a baby.

"Come on, sweetheart, it's going to be alright. Your grandparents will sooner or later realise that they were just over reacting, probably because of the shock, and all will be well." Kat murmured as Crystal sniffled then sighed.

"Kat," She paused as the Feli woman made a small noise to show she was listening.

"Do you think my mum and dad would approve?" she asked in a small voice making worry and concern spark inside Kat making her pull away slightly and raise Crystal's head to look her in the eye.

"Of coarse they would. Ollie's a wonderful young man, any girl would be lucky to have him and any parents or guardians would be utterly insane not to love him as well." Crystal nodded then asked.

"Do you think they would approve of what I'm doing now?" Kat nodded then drew her back in before Cruger joined them.

"Jack and Alley are talking with Z, Syd, Bridge and Sky while watching Ollie get his butt kicked by the others." He told them and Crystal sighed mockingly.

"I knew I was going to have to save his hind one day." She smiled as her godparents chuckled, Kat gave her another kiss before Crystal phased to the training grounds took off her jacket and phased through the ground only to appear in front of Oliver blocking Kit's punch, Harry's kick and Danny's drop kick.

"Hey! Welcome to the party." Harry grinned getting one back before high fiving Kit and Oliver.

"Ready Chris?" Oliver asked her making her grin brighter.

"When am I never ready for a fight?" She asked chuckling before the fight resumed and the resulted in Danny, Harry and Kit on the floor with Crystal and Oliver out of breath and leaning on each other.

"Come on Cadets! Pick yourselves up!" Cruger called when he joined the seniors, his arm round Kat's waist. Crystal gave him a worn out pleading look calling.

"Give us... Five... Minutes and we... We will!" Before collapsing fully on Oliver who went over just as easily.

"Are you ok?" Syd and Z called getting thumbs up in the air. Bridge and Sky got up and called.

"Need help?" The teens turned their thumbs down and Kit called.

"Sit down Granddad! You'll hurt your back again!" Bridge frowned before walking over to his granddaughter helping her up along with Danny while Sky helped Harry and Oliver up. Oliver then picked up Crystal who was nearly asleep.

"Put me down Oliver." She muttered and he did but not before giving her a quick, soft kiss on the forehead causing an eruption of red to appear on her face.

"Aw! You still blush." Danny teased Crystal who gave him a small glare saying.

"So would you if your boyfriend kept kissing you in front of your grandparents, their friends and god-family." Danny grinned and patted her back saying.

"The day I get a boyfriend will be a very happy one for Grandma." Z nodded and called.

"The day he turns gay I'm throwing a party!" The teens laughed at her statement with the others before the klaxon sounded and the red lights flashed.

"Robot in the city! Rangers to zord bay!" Boomer's panicked voice echoed and the teens nodded at each other before morphing and running to the zord bay, Crystal ignoring Alley's calls of 'Be careful!'

The rangers arrived in their zords to the location only for them to meet their evil counter parts from before.

"SPD! We order you to halt!" Kit told the robot in front of them and Crystal growled deep in her throat as it turned to them from causing mayhem.

"Form the megazord!" Kit and Danny called and Crystal agreed forming the megazord.

"You are so going down, SPD!" The evil Danny sneered at them before firing lasers. The rangers dived it firing their own lasers hitting their opponents with all shots but they felt acute pain as well.

"Guys! Did you feel that?" Harry asked and the rangers agreed.

"That didn't happen before did it?" Oliver asked and Crystal said.

"No, something's not right." Then they were blasted off their feet by unexpected lasers before crashing into the building behind them.

"No more talking!" They agreed before launching to the attack with their sword. After a heated battle the evil rangers were on the ground. Crystal and the others jumped out to meet them face to face only to meet their exact double. Crystal stared at her double before shocking the others by powering down.

"Why do you look like us?" She asked and her double looked at her in pain. Crystal knelt next to her and helped her sit up before repeating her question softer.

"We-"

"Natalie, the game's up." Oliver's double told her when he was helped up by his double like the others. The second Crystal nodded before pressing the face of her watch. Soon the doubles weren't doubles any more, but were like Mary-Rose.

"Grumm told us that you were holding my niece hostage so we copied your forms to get her back." One of them, who had been Kit's double, said. Crystal looked at her and asked.

"You're Mary-Rose's aunt?" The figure nodded.

"I'm Flora. Please, we just want Mary-Rose and we won't cause any more trouble." She begged and Crystal looked at her friends.

"Contact Cruger. Tell him to bring Mary-Rose down here now." Danny nodded and did as he was told. Natalie gripped Crystal's arm as she got up.

"Thank you, Crystal." She said and Crystal shook her head.

"Don't thank me. Mary-Rose is a cadet at SPD like us, please go easy on her when you see her." She told Flora who nodded.

"I don't take kindly to being ordered about by my own rangers-"

"Aunt Flora!" Mary-Rose grinned when Cruger stopped the Jeep he was in, in mid-rant.

"Stop complaining, Cruger." Crystal muttered when Mary-Rose got out and ran straight to her aunt.

"MR. Oh sweetheart, you're ok." Flora breathed hugging her niece making sadness and happiness rise in the cadets. They liked having the little blue thing running around the base with them but that was going to change. Oliver wrapped one ran round Crystal's shoulders as they watched the reunion between Flora, Mary-Rose and the other members of their group.

"She's got her family." Crystal smiled leaning into Oliver who nodded squeezing her slightly.

"Cadets," Cruger paused as all cadets, including Mary-Rose, stood at attention.

"B-Squad report back to base." B-Squad nodded and went to leave but Mary-Rose ran after Crystal and through her arms round her elders middle stopping her in her tracks.

"Thank you... Thank you so much, Crystal..." Mary-Rose sobbed as tears leaked from her eyes. Crystal looked down at the small form biting her lip to stop her own tears before crouching down and hugging the girl back tightly saying.

"Anything for you, MR, anything for you." The two girls separated before Crystal wiped Mary-Rose's face and sent her back to her aunt before joining the others in the zords. The trip back to base short and they were greeted by proud smiles from their grandparents.

"Oh well done guys!" Syd cheered hugging her grandson while Z took Danny in her arms, Oliver received a pat on the back from Sky, Kit got a hug and a kiss from Bridge and Jack and Alley awkwardly congratulated Crystal.

"Well done all of you." Kat smiled proudly at her godchildren before Boomer ran in and panted.

"Kit... Chris... Needed... Felix... Results..." The two girls looked at each other before running from the room and to Dr Felix's office.

"You wanted us, sir?" Kit asked panicked like her friend. The Feli-Lionus man nodded beckoning them in and to take a seat. They did and Felix told them about their results. Turned out their results were slightly better than most female cadets which surprised both girls.

"Uh, Felix?" Kit asked making the doctor nod.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that we have our civilian powers?" Felix nodded again making Crystal and Kit shrug.

"Saw that coming." They chorused before laughing slightly.

"Also, you have progressed in your academic tests as well as your fitness." Felix stated and Crystal smirked.

"Felix, is this really all you wanted to talk to us about?" He looked taken aback by her remark then nodded adding.

"And to warn you. Kat and the commander will want to talk to you tonight. Kat will talk to you two while Commander Cruger will be talking to Oliver, Danny, Harry and Boomer." Kit shared a worried look with Crystal before asking.

"Do you know what about?" Felix coloured slightly and cleared his throat. The girls coloured as well getting what was being implied.

"We are locking Kat out of our room." Crystal stated and Kit nodded standing before fanning her cheeks.

"We'll be going now, thanks for the results Felix." Crystal said standing looking flushed as well. Felix nodded and dismissed them. They started talking about training when they were tackled and pushed against a wall. Both girls were in shock when they saw that their attackers were a couple of D-Squad cadets. Both were unconscious. The reason they were unconscious came running down the hall a second later. An escaped criminal. Crystal put out her foot and tripped him over while Kit got out her hand cuffs and hand cuffed him as Oliver, Danny, Harry, Kat and Cruger came running round the corner to see the girls.

"Well done, girls." Cruger told them while they pulled the criminal to it's feet and pushing it to two cadets that had been given the duty of transporting it to the cells.

"Thank you, sir. Kit come on." Kit nodded as both girls turned and quickly walked away.

"Hey! Where you going?!" Oliver called.

"Girls showers!" Crystal called back knowing Oliver wouldn't question that.

"Girls! It's nearly curfew!" Cruger barked and Kit called.

"We're going to our room then!" Cruger looked at Kat who nodded and started to follow.

"Three," Crystal started to count, Kit nodded and whispered.

"Two," They looked each other in the eye before calling.

"One!" Then full pelted it to their room and locked the door after they entered. Both breathing heavily; one collapsed on her bed, the other slid against the cool door.

"I think we gave her the slip." Crystal muttered then the door unlocked itself and she went tumbling backwards into Kat's shins. Kat looked down at the red ranger, who was still red in the face. Crystal gave a small innocent smile before saying.

"Hey Auntie Kat." Kat frowned and Crystal got up and went back inside where she shook Kit's shoulder only to hear snoring.

"Hold on a second." Crystal told their godmother who waited patiently while Crystal in to the bathroom and returned holding and ice cube before putting down Kit's top. Kit shot up wide awake and tried to get it out.

"It didn't work." Crystal muttered flicking her eyes to Kat then back. Kit frowned and said.

"Told you it wouldn't-"

"No you didn't! " Crystal retorted only to be shut up by Kat walking in and telling them to shut up and sit down. They did colour returning to their faces.

"Kat before you start;" Crystal started.

"We know what you're going to talk to us about." Kit finished and Kat folded her arms raising her eyebrows.

"Felix told us." The two teens chorused and Kat sighed shaking her head.

"You're still getting the talk-"

"But Kat! We know what our bodies do!" Crystal whined slightly and Kat shushed her. This was going to be awkward...


End file.
